


hear it in my growl

by ehemond



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Monster Girls, aka 10k of how seraphine finds herself sandwiched between ahri and evelynn, always monster girls, god i wish i was her, monster guilt too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehemond/pseuds/ehemond
Summary: “Huh. Seraphine.” Ahri nods and sits back down. Somehow, inexplicably, the name seems familiar.Seraphine.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn/Seraphine, Evelynn/Seraphine
Comments: 48
Kudos: 287





	1. coming at you live

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Ahri and Evelynn and Seraphine and how one night four years ago has long-lasting ramifications on the arrangement of the K/DA polycule.

Morning falls.

A myriad of sensations flood Ahri’s senses when she wakes up; the full, blinding light of the sun; Eve’s touch, behind her and on her side, stroking along her torso; the soft breath of Eve on her neck as she presses kisses and bites against her throat; Eve’s voice, a soft, teasing lilt, “Someone’s excited,”; and the thwacking of her tail-

With an eek, Ahri flips around, tails flaring out and whacking Evelynn, who lets out an amused huff, in the process. “Eviee,” Ahri whines, “You didn’t tell me that was happening!” Curling up to sulk, Ahri stubbornly refuses to let Evelynn calm her, no matter how soothing her stroking may be.

Evelynn buries a chuckle into Ahri’s neck, drawing meaningless circles along the length of her torso. “No need to be ashamed, darling.”

Ahri groans. It’s not that Ahri feels any shame or embarrassment from her tails, but it’s still not entirely fun to know she whacks her bedpartners in her sleep with it. She has standards. None of which Evelynn seems to care about.

“You were excited. It’s cute, gumiho.”

Instead of answering, Ahri buries her head deeper into Evelynn’s breast. If she has to suffer this teasing, at least she can do it attached to Evelynn. Perhaps not the soundest of logic, but it makes sense to her morning-brain, at least. “Stop bullying me,” she mumbles into Evelynn, “It’s not nice.”

Suddenly, one of Evelynn’s hands reaches down to grip Ahri’s chin, jerking it up in a bruising grip to make eye contact. “Darling,” she purrs, “Didn’t you know? I’m not nice at all.”

Slitted eyes twinkle with delight and Ahri swallows against nothing. She’s not scared by any means, and Evelynn knows it. Her own eyes flare in response, an inhuman glow surrounding her and Evelynn as she lets out a growl. “I never asked you to be.”

With a shove, Evelynn is on her back and Ahri is crawling up her body, predatory smile firmly fixed in place. Evelynn laughs, throwing her head back while her hands fix themselves on Ahri’s hips. Rolling down into Evelynn, Ahri grins, placing her own hands firmly on Evelynn’s chest.

Evelynn moans before Ahri even has a chance to do anything, making Ahri laugh. She lets herself fall, only a quick arm beside Evelynn’s head at the last second keeping her from crashing completely into Evelynn. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Evelynn replies.

Tails flaring out, Ahri leans down to press her lips against Evelynn’s in a sweet kiss that slowly deepens. She just starts to slip her tongue in when, a knock at the door interrupts them and halts their progress. Kai’Sa calls out cheerfully, “Rise and shine, guys! We’ve got to be at the studio by ten!”

“Ugh,” Ahri groans, pulling away from Evelynn. Her tails fold back until only one is left and her ears droop slightly. It’s not that she’s not excited to record. Far from it. The very thought of the fact that K/DA’s comeback is really starting to take shape excites Ahri beyond measure. No, Ahri just wishes their comeback doesn’t come in the way of her and Evelynn’s morning sexual escapades. Evelynn must notice the change in her demeanor because a hand moves to scratch lightly behind her ears and Ahri’s disappointment is washed away by a wave of contentment.

A warm haze surrounds Ahri while Evelynn scratches her, head lolling to the side as she falls back into Evelynn. She doesn’t even notice Evelynn’s other hand stroking absentmindedly along her tail until another knock at the door startles her back into awareness.

“Eve! Ahri! Get down here or we’re going to be late!” Akali is nowhere near as diplomatic as Kai’Sa, and Ahri knows that if they don’t come down for breakfast, Akali is going to barge through the door and forcefully pull them out.

Evelynn purses her lips and sends Ahri an understanding look, but they both know their morning in bed is effectively over. Drawing herself up and off the bed, Ahri pulls on the nearest robe and steps into the attached en suite in Evelynn’s room. She doesn’t hear Evelynn moving around her room, but Ahri is fairly certain Evelynn wouldn’t want to upset either Akali or Kai’Sa. She may act mean, but Ahri knows Eve is a big softy at heart. It’s not the big gestures, for Evelynn. It’s the small things Evelynn does every day to show them how much she loves all of her girls that count.

Partway through applying her mascara, Ahri feels the entrance of a large, oppressive presence. She doesn’t get a chance to turn around before two arms drape over her shoulders, Evelynn’s weight leaning into her. The press of Evelynn’s body against her tells Ahri that Evelynn is wearing a similar robe to her, covering extraordinarily little of her physical body. Ahri pays her no mind, leaning towards the mirror as she finishes her last stroke. “I’m almost done.”

“Good for you,” Evelynn purrs, leaning more of her weight onto Ahri the more Ahri leans forward. Ahri sighs internally. Evelynn will deny it to her dying breath, but she is like a cat with affection; when it isn't wanted, she lashes out at anyone who tries to offer it; and when she does want it, she is suddenly the neediest being in the universe. She also chooses the most inconvenient times possible to be needy. Ahri is about ninety percent sure that Evelynn has accidentally eaten at the very least a cat or two to give her these habits. Humans certainly don’t normally act this way.

“And Kai’Sa is probably going to hurt us if we’re late,” Ahri continues, ignoring Evelynn as much as possible as one does when a nearly nude succubus is attached to her back. “Not to mention, I am most definitely going to hurt you if we’re late.”

Instead of responding, Evelynn’s weight lifts off Ahri and the door to the bathroom slams shut as Evelynn leaves. “You could be gentler!” Ahri calls out. She finishes with her makeup and steps out of the en suite to see Evelynn lounging on the bed. Her robe is thrown off somewhere on the floor and Evelynn is gloriously bare like the day she stepped out of the shadows and into humanity.

Ahri groans.

Evelynn smirks triumphantly.

Rather than dignify such behavior with a response, Ahri heads over to the closet and pulls out the closest, non-eye-rending outfit she can reach to toss onto Evelynn. “Put on some clothes,” she mutters before heading out the door to the kitchen.

She doesn’t get far before Evelynn catches up, body disintegrating into shadow and speeding up to her at inhuman speeds. Ahri stops to watch Evelynn’s body reform, clothed in an eye-catching ensemble that is definitely not what Ahri threw at her. “Happy?” Eve asks, posing hip-cocked in front of Ahri.

Ahri’s eyes trail slowly down Evelynn’s body, letting her eyes rake over every square inch of skin on display before roving eyes rise to meet Evelynn’s gaze. “That’s not what I gave you,” she replies mildly.

“They hurt my eyes,” Evelynn replies.

“They were perfectly fine!”

“Perfectly fine is code for absolutely terrible.”

Ahri sputters.

They’re still bickering when they get to the kitchen, disturbing Akali and Kai’Sa, who are crowded around a phone. Neither Ahri nor Evelynn are particularly interested in whatever they’re watching, so they continue arguing even when Kai’Sa shushes them from the island.

“Who’s the fashionista of the group, anyways?” Evelynn asks pointedly, “Certainly not you, now is it?”

The fridge door opening blocks Ahri from Evelynn’s view, so her sneer is not nearly as effective as it should be. A retort forms on the tip of her tongue, but Evelynn slamming the door closed stops her. Taking a quick swig from the orange juice while ignoring everyone’s various disgusted looks, Evelynn continues talking, “Don’t worry too much about it, gumiho. We all have our roles to play. I’m the sexy, fashionable diva, Akali is the cool, daring rapper, Kai’Sa is the graceful, perfect dancer, and you’re the leader.”

“The leader?”

“Yeah,” Evelynn nods, drinking more orange juice, “Bright, shiny, and soaking up all the attention so we can do the real work.”

“Real work?”

“Yep,” Evelynn nods again, “You keep the masses away from us while we do the magic, right?” She winks in Kai’Sa and Akali’s general direction, the two of them done with whatever they were watching and instead focused on Ahri and Evelynn’s back and forth. They look completely enthralled.

Ahri, on the other hand, is completely ready to jump Evelynn and she is only stopped by a phone’s screeching. Kai’Sa jumps up to quiet her alarm, sheepishly explaining, “Sorry to interrupt whatever that was.” She waves her hand in their direction before continuing, “It’s nine thirty already, though. We need to get going if we don’t want to be late.”

It’s clear that Evelynn has more to say on the subject, but Kai’Sa has successfully diverted all of Ahri’s attention away from Evelynn and back towards their coming recording session. She’s too excited to care much about anything Evelynn related. At least she can tell herself that.

“Right!” Clapping her hands, Ahri dumps her pre-prepared breakfast into the blender and starts pulsing, “Everyone ready?”

Two yes’s and a groan follow Ahri’s question. Smiling, Ahri pops her smoothie out of the blender and pulls out a straw before walking towards the front door. “If you don’t hurry, Evie, then I’m driving.”

Ahri barely finishes speaking before Evelynn’s body is decoalescing and reforming in their car. With a laugh, Ahri heads for the passenger door. “Knew you could do it.”

Evelynn doesn’t deign to respond.

The drive to the recording studio is fast. Evelynn is in the driver’s seat, after all. Ahri is happy to see Yasuo already waiting for them, and it feels as if everything is going as it should.

They go over their plan quickly and K/DA find themselves ready for the live room promptly. Even better, it seems like they might even be ahead of schedule with how easily the recording session is going. Their goal for the day is the chorus, and Ahri is pleased with how well they seem to be doing.

Although Evelynn only has one line to introduce into Ahri before the chorus, she takes her time to make sure it’s perfect. Her attention to detail is one of Ahri’s favorite things about her, if only for that look Evelynn gets when she is singularly focused on something. Her eyes narrow, eyelids lower, and all of her energy goes into making art.

It is a singularly attractive look, a view Ahri knows the rest of the band must share considering how all their eyes center on Evelynn. She chances a quick look at the control room to see Yasuo completely focused on the music, not even paying attention to Evelynn. Ahri shrugs. It’s his loss, honestly. Ahri is completely enraptured with the way Evelynn throws herself completely into her craft. Such a level of dedication isn’t commonplace in the pop industry, with far more people caring about making the next big bop instead of true art. For her, it’s everything. Evelynn wants her music to put all the eyes on her because it’s fucking excellent and she so is she.

_All I’ll ever know is life up on a throne._

Evelynn must be satisfied with this take because she looks up when she’s done, catching Yasuo’s eyes in a meaningful look. His thumbs-up causes the rest of the band to cheer, Akali letting out a whoop and hopping out of her seat and over to Evelynn for a hug.

“First completed part, baby!”

Ahri and Kai'Sa watch Akali’s antics amusedly. Ahri even lets it go on for longer than she probably should, the euphoria at making real, concrete progress on their comeback exciting her more than anything.

Eventually, however, the show must go on and it’s Ahri’s turn to get her part down. 

This one takes longer, not in the least because although Evelynn might have exacting standards, Ahri is a perfectionist. She sings it all perfectly on pitch, but Ahri feels something wrong with the flow, and Yasuo seems to agree. She goes over it again and again and again, and she never seems to get it right.

Looking up from her microphone, Ahri sees that Kai’Sa, Akali, and Evelynn are all done with reviewing their parts, and apparently watching Ahri stressing out over one line is not something they’re up for because they appear extremely bored when Ahri glances over. Akali catches Ahri looking over at them and gives her an encouraging thumbs-up, but Ahri feels the crushing weight of her inability to get through one measly little line fall on her.

It took Evelynn six takes, max before Yasuo thought she had it. Ahri is on her twelfth and nothing she’s done feels right. Even worse, every time K/DA has found themselves in the recording studio, Ahri is always the last one done. Ahri is always the one going through take after take even when everyone else thinks they’re done. Ahri is supposed to be the leader, but it is times like these that make her feel like she’s only holding the band back.

Before the impending sense of hopelessness can overwhelm her, Evelynn is sliding out of her chair and throwing open the door to the studio. Sweeping Ahri into an embrace she is not at all prepared for, Evelynn’s hands come up unconsciously to stroke through her hair and along her back. “Relax, gumiho. Just take your time, and it’ll be perfect when you’re done. We’re all happy to wait until you’ve got it right, okay?”

Like she’s a lifeline, Ahri clutches onto Evelynn tightly, pressing her cheek firmly into Evelynn’s shoulder. On occasions like these, Ahri is incredibly grateful for Evelynn’s incredible need to be the most intimidating person in the room and her tendency to wear heels tall enough to give her several inches on Ahri. It means Ahri can cling onto Evelynn and look up to her like a dashing savior instead of a socially stunted diva that gives far too much of herself for those she cares for.

The system works for all of them. Evelynn gets to pretend she’s a soulless being that only cares for herself while the rest of them know she cares too much about everyone but herself. Everyone she likes that is.

A barely perceptible nod gives Evelynn the go-ahead to release Ahri, but she doesn’t go far. Keeping both arms on Ahri’s shoulders, Evelynn meets Ahri’s eyes evenly. Her words are soft, no deception or guile hidden within them, “You’re going to be great, Ahri.”

As Evelynn slips away back into the control room, Ahri watches on, a smile playing at the edge of her lips. She doesn’t even notice when Yasuo gives the ready sign until music starts pouring out of her headphones.

Hurriedly, Ahri gets her headphones back on, listening to Evelynn’s voice and jumping in when her part comes. Her eyes flutter shut the more she gets into it, but they quickly fly open when she’s done. Judging by the looks on the other band members faces, Ahri knows it’s the one.

This time, Ahri is the recipient of an over-excited Akali jumping into her arms with a shout and her heart feels so incredibly full. Ahri holds on and lets the feeling of absolute conquest seep into her, feeding off of the energy in the room until she is sated.

A muffled “Hmph” from Evelynn catches Ahri’s attention, but she doesn’t let the side eye phase her. So what if she sustains herself off her bandmates’ happiness? There are far worse ways to feed and Evelynn knows it. Relishes in it, honestly. She just likes being a hypocrite.

Ahri directs a pointed look at Evelynn, silently telling her not to judge her. Noncommittally, Evelynn shrugs in response. She really doesn’t have any ground to stand on when it comes to questionable feeding habits, and Ahri knows it is only out of concern for Kai’Sa and Akali that she even bothers to call Ahri out on it.

Taking Evelynn’s reminder into consideration, Ahri calms herself and makes sure not to take anything when Kai’Sa and Evelynn enter the room. She lets out a dazzling grin as the rest of them get ready, “Let’s kill this, guys!”

Akali cheers again and even Evelynn cracks a smile.

Music starts streaming out of their headphones and Ahri forges on ahead, ready to kill it and show the world what K/DA is made of.

Approximately twenty takes later, they have absolutely not killed it. Even Akali’s good cheer has become muted in the face of their struggle. It’s not that they can’t do it, per se, it’s just that they can’t seem to do it right.

They’ll go through the chorus and Ahri will think that this time is the one, but Yasuo will shake his head and she’ll listen to the playback only to realize that he’s right. Something just isn’t clicking. Their harmony is perfect, they are all perfectly together, and their voices sound pristine as always, but something just isn’t right. There’s something missing is the unspoken agreement, but no one seems to be able to figure out what.

After their twenty-first take, Ahri sets down her headphones to look at the others. Akali’s posture is slumped, the maknae endlessly fidgeting with the zipper on her hoodie, and Kai’Sa looks to be in no better shape, teeth worrying at her lips while she listens to their latest go-around. Turning to check on Evelynn, Ahri is just in time to see the diva none too gently shove her microphone away from herself. 

Ahri sighs. They’re not going to get anything done at this rate. Before she can voice her opinion, Evelynn is already throwing the door to the studio open and stalking off, a quick, “We’re not getting anything else done today,” thrown after her.

The rest of them stare at where Evelynn once stood, neither Akali nor Kai’Sa completely sure how to react. Ahri sighs. She shrugs. “Evelynn’s right, anyhow. We’re done for today.” Trying to appear as reassuring as possible, Ahri isn’t sure how well it comes across when even she doesn’t feel it. 

It’s only their first day. If this is a sign for how the coming weeks are going to go, Ahri isn’t so sure about K/DA’s success anymore. It’s a disheartening thought, but Ahri does her best not to let it get to her if only as an example for Akali and Kai’Sa.

Nodding tightly, Kai’Sa walks past Ahri, patting her lightly on the shoulder before heading for the door. “I’m gonna go check on Evelynn. She is our ride, after all.”

Ahri watches as her form disappears from sight, smiling sadly to herself as Kai’Sa leaves. She feels more than she sees Akali coming up to her, a calming presence beside her. Turning gratefully to face her, Ahri lets herself be pulled into Akali’s arms.

“You worry too much, Ahri. All Out is going to be fantastic, but not on the first day. You know that. Heck, you’re the one telling us that. You don’t need to put everything on your back, Ahri.” Akali’s hands rub soothingly along Ahri’s arms, “You have us, too.”

Everything Akali says is right, but Ahri still can’t let herself believe. Her logical mind knows and understands everything, but something in Ahri is just unwilling to accept it. She can’t let herself believe that everything will be alright because life doesn’t work that way. If Ahri isn’t perfectly in control at all times, then she won’t be ready for when things inevitably spiral out of control.

Her thoughts must show on her face because Akali is looking carefully at Ahri, hands slowly moving upwards until she’s cupping Ahri’s face. Ever so slowly, Akali draws nearer, pressing up on her toes until her mouth is meeting Ahri’s.

For a brief, perfect moment, Ahri lets herself sink into the kiss, pulling Akali closer to her until there’s no space left between them. The moment Akali sighs, mouth parting open, Ahri pushes forward. Her hands slide into Akali’s hair, thoughtlessly messing with it.

Her actions draw a moan out from Akali, who only seems to get more and more eager the more forceful Ahri gets. She becomes more assertive, pushing against Akali until she gets the hint and starts backing up in the face of Ahri’s actions, heedless of the various musical implements in their path.

Barely swerving past a microphone, Ahri is just able to press Akali against a wall when her phone chimes from the other room. She ignores it, hopeful that it’s nothing important. Unfortunately, it continues to chime, and Akali’s phone starts to, too. 

With great pain, Ahri drags herself away from Akali. “Evelynn and Kai’Sa are probably waiting for us,” she points out, even as Akali grows more insistent against her. “We shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

Instead of letting Ahri draw away, Akali pulls her closer, nipping at Ahri’s bottom lip with a grin. “Or,” she trails off suggestively, “we could just let them wait.”

Ahri pulls back with a groan, dropping her head so that her and Akali’s foreheads are touching and their eyes meet. “You don’t play fair,” she says, but Akali is already sliding her hands up Ahri’s shirt and Ahri lets her.

Just as Akali successfully slots her leg between Ahri’s, their phones start buzzing and ringing. Obnoxiously. Ahri is perfectly ready to ignore them, but suddenly Akali pushes her back and exclaims, “I just had the most amazing idea!”

She’s out the door before Ahri can say anything and all Ahri can do is stare helplessly at the space Akali once occupied. Groaning, Ahri, too, makes her way out of the studio. She snags her phone from beside Yasuo, who has been reading some manga or another the entire time. Shaking her head, Ahri steps through the rest of the studio and out the door into the world.

A loud honk tells Ahri where the others are waiting, and prolonged honking tells her that Evelynn is annoyed.

She slides into the car without a word, ignoring Evelynn’s arched look and buckling her seatbelt. 

Not saying anything, Evelynn starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. Ahri closes her eyes and lets herself relax to the smooth jazz flowing out of the speakers. Trust Evelynn to know exactly what she needs after a stressful day.

Her relaxation is abruptly interrupted when a pop track begins to blare out at max volume. Eyes flying open, Ahri sits up to Evelynn’s outrage, “Who hijacked my music?!”

The indignation is clear; Evelynn has strict rules about her things, and those rules apply to any interlopers with the harshest of penalties. Especially in one of her cars. Ahri stifles a grin when Evelynn turns to glare at the two in the backseat, “My car, my music!”

Before Evelynn can change back to her own playlist, a soft, sweet voice begins to sing.

Before she can think about it, Ahri is grabbing Evelynn’s wrist to stop her.

Before Evelynn can say anything, Ahri says softly, “Wait.”

The tension slowly dissipates from Evelynn, and Ahri can see her reluctance waning the further they get into the song. Whoever is singing has the voice of an angel. Ahri isn’t one to heap on praise, but whoever this girl is, she sounds like one blessed by the gods. 

Chancing a look at Evelynn, Ahri sees that she must agree. She turns back in her seat to see Akali looking triumphantly on. “Your work, I assume?”

Eagerly, Akali nods. “I think we should collaborate with her.”

Her words make Ahri and Evelynn exchange looks amongst each other. Evelynn is skeptical, seeing as the statement comes out of nowhere, but the more Ahri thinks about it, the more merit she sees in it. Collaborations aren’t something she’s against, exactly, but K/DA has never done one before. But…

Their headlining song is missing something, and even though it should be too early to make the call, Ahri finds herself growing excited at the thought. A collaboration could give them something new, something exciting that will take K/DA from their thrones to the top.

Judging from the way Kai’Sa is nodding along, Ahri knows she’s on board. Now all they need to do is convince Evelynn. Yet when Ahri looks at Evelynn again, her head is bobbing slightly, and she even cranks up the volume on the console. Smiling to herself, Ahri knows they’ve got her.

Of course, she still has to clear it with their manager and get whoever this girl is on board. Then again, they’re K/DA. The latter will probably be far easier than the former. Plus, if worst comes to worst, Ahri and Evelynn bankrolled K/DA themselves, they can change their manager whenever they want.

“Who is this girl, anyways?” Evelynn asks, “I would like to know the name of the girl who’s going to make or break our entire comeback.”

Ahri rolls her eyes. Trust Evelynn to jump straight to the theatrics. “She’s not going to make or break it. She’s just going to elevate it. But yeah, what’s her name?” Ahri turns to look at Akali, who is nearly bursting at the seams with excitement.

“Seraphine.”

“Huh. Seraphine.” Ahri nods and sits back down. Somehow, inexplicably, the name seems familiar. _Seraphine_. 


	2. never going back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is dying from that concept video?? Nice to know that my Ahri characterization is...pretty there. At least within whatever is going on in canon. Still pretty offended on Kai'Sa's behalf because uh...why does everyone else get a good concept video? As a Kai'Sa main, very hurt. I'm gonna assume The Baddest was kind of Akali's thing?? I don't know what Rito's doing but I never do.

At first glance, Seraphine looks perfect.

She continues looking perfect when instead of getting anything done, Ahri and the rest of the band spend the next couple of days stalking Seraphine’s entire online presence. After breezing through her Instagram, Twitter, and YouTube pages, the group consensus is that Seraphine would be an excellent choice for a collaboration. The whole affair feels strangely reminiscent of how Ahri and Evelynn had found Akali.

Yet the whole time, Ahri still feels like she’s missing something, like there’s a puzzle piece to Seraphine in her possession, she just doesn’t know where it goes. There’s a connection, somewhere. Ahri just isn’t sure where. The whole thing is incredibly frustrating, but Ahri doesn’t let it get to her. Too much, at least.

After that, the rest is easy. It doesn’t even take much needling for Ahri to get management to agree. Mostly because she staked her and Evelynn’s entire financial contribution to the band on it and also K/DA’s earlier success. By Wednesday, everything on the band’s side is ready to go.

The next day, Ahri locks herself in her room with just her phone and Seraphine’s contact information. Before she even punches in the number, Ahri closes her eyes, slowing her breathing to the beat of her racing heart. When her eyes flare open, Ahri is ready. She shouldn’t need to prepare herself like this, but the unknown element of Seraphine and her connection to Ahri is throwing her off her game. 

Looking around her room, Ahri decides to sit on her bed, near the headboard. A perfect location for any phone conversation, she thinks. Her entire body is tense with anticipation as she presses the green call button.

The call goes through, but no one seems to be picking up. At the sixth ring, Ahri starts to worry. At the seventh, she fears the worst. 

Thankfully, the seventh ring is cut off halfway through and a clear voice rings out, “Hello?”

Pushing away her worries, Ahri perks up at the answering voice. It’s not like K/DA’s entire fate hinges on this phone call going well or anything. She puts on the most cheerful persona she can before answering, determined to make this go well, “Is this Seraphine?”

“That’s me!”

The positivity in Seraphine’s reply is reassuring, giving Ahri the wherewithal to keep going. “Oh great! I’m so glad I found you. This is Ahri.” She stops, considering whether or not to offer more information. It’s not like there’s a lot of people known simply as Ahri in the world. Nonetheless, she makes sure to add, “From K/DA.”

On the other end, there is dead silence. Ahri starts to wonder if she’s broken Seraphine. “...Are you still there?”

She’s almost taken aback with how forcefully Seraphine answers, as if making up for the delay. “Yes! Oh my gosh, sorry. Yes.”

It elicits a smile from Ahri, buoying her through the rest of their conversation. “Great! I was just calling because we would like to collaborate with you for a, well, a special project.” Ahri makes sure to stress the ‘special’ as clearly as possible in case Seraphine doesn’t get the hint. Something tells her it’s not necessary, but she is nothing if not careful.

Another pause follows her announcement, but Ahri figures this one is probably warranted. She gives Seraphine time to process, tapping her fingers absently along the headboard while she waits. There is just the weirdest sense of familiarity she has with Seraphine, and the feelings are heightened beyond measure now, yet she still doesn’t know why.

Eventually, Seraphine must get her bearings together because she responds, excitement flowing through her voice, “Of-of course! I mean, y-yes! That would be...just incredible.”

There is magic in Seraphine’s voice, and it reminds Ahri of herself before her idol days, when she saw all the beauty and none of the ugliness in the industry. With every word out of Seraphine’s mouth, Ahri becomes more and more thrilled at the ever-increasing possibility that they will be working together. 

“Fantastic,” she says. “When do you think you’re free to meet up? It shouldn’t be anything big, just a chance to iron out the plans and get everything together.”

“Uh, how about Sunday? Around ten-thirty in the evening if that’s not too late?”

“Great,” Ahri confirms. The time is a bit weird, but she can make do. “Text me where, and we’ll meet you there, okay?”

“Yeah.” Seraphine sounds almost breathless with exhilaration, and Ahri feels like the key to the gates of heaven have just been given to her on a silver platter. All she has to do now is slide the key in the lock and turn.

The conversation is done with and over, but Ahri makes sure to leave in a parting shot, “Oh, and let’s...keep this top secret for now, kay? Talk more soon.” She hangs up with a satisfying click, setting her phone down on the pillow beside her. With the feeling of victory soaring through her veins, Ahri slides down on silken sheets until her body is splayed out on the bed and lets out a cheer. K/DA is going to be coming back bigger and better than ever before.

Her phone lights up a moment later, Ahri tilting her head slightly to see who it is. A text message from Seraphine, and then another from Evelynn. Shooting up, Ahri takes her phone in hand to see what they have to say.

Seraphine sent over an address, which Ahri notes to google later. Evelynn’s message is in the group chat, an almost too calculatedly careless,  _ Did the bubblegum girl say yes. _

Although she might not act like it, Ahri knows Evelynn is entirely invested in Seraphine, just like the rest of them. She chooses not to mention it because she’s magnanimous like that.  _ Yes!! _ ! she responds quickly,  _ Meeting her on Sunday! _

Immediately, Evelynn’s typing icon pops up, before quickly disappearing. Ahri can already see the gears turning far too quickly in Evelynn’s head. Kai’Sa and Akali just send a thumbs-up emoji and a cheering emoji, respectively, but Evelynn is still typing.

_ Great. I’m coming. _

Evelynn doesn’t say more, and her icon doesn’t pop back up. Ahri knows the conversation is over and done with, despite not having a single piece of input. She breathes in deeply, holding onto the air before letting it out quickly. She huffs. Her one hope is that Evelynn doesn’t scare Seraphine too much.

The days leading up to the meeting are like the calm before the storm. Ahri feels strangely focused, in tune with everything around her and they get a startling amount done. A new part is written into  _ More _ , and the other songs are coming along relatively smoothly. Ahri is, quite frankly, extraordinarily excited.

Since Seraphine lives across the world in Los Angeles, Ahri decides that she and Evelynn will catch a flight over Friday evening and spend Saturday relaxing before meeting Seraphine. It’s a good plan, and Ahri looks forward to taking a break from recording to spend time with Evelynn. Private time is something few and far between while they are recording their EP.

Early on Saturday after they land, Ahri makes sure to call a car for the day instead of letting Evelynn anywhere near a driver’s seat. It’s not that she doesn’t trust Evelynn, but Ahri doesn’t trust Evelynn to drive like a sane person. The goal is to get to Seraphine alive with no speeding tickets or trips to the hospital, after all. Or get caught in a fiery mess halfway around the globe. It’s not good for their publicity.

Evelynn is extra grumpy when Ahri tells her about it, but she doesn’t complain too much. Vocally, that is. She still sulks. Ahri deals with any complaints that do come up with the utmost poise and grace. If any beds are harmed in the process, well that’s between Ahri, Evelynn, and whoever has to clean up their hotel room.

The sun is already long past the horizon by the time they pull themselves out of bed. On the other hand, the good news is that all Evelynn says to her on the subject Sunday morning is a quick, “Maybe a portable steel frame is in order, gumiho,” before heading into the bathroom.

Ahri laughs. She has no idea where they would ever find something like that, but it’s not a bad idea. She waits until Evelynn is out the room before pumping her fist in victory. Everything's coming together according to plan, all thanks to Ahri’s meticulous, well, planning. She gives herself a quick pat on the back while Evelynn is still away.

The rest of the day is spent wandering around LA again, Evelynn insisting on heading down to Rodeo Drive to shop until Ahri is dragging her back to the car. Most of the good stores are closed by now, but Evelynn still pouts. She tosses her bags into the car and seats herself, legs crossing with arms stretched out across an entire section, signature glasses perched eternally on the tip of her nose. “Let’s not be late, gumiho.”

“Our appointment isn’t for another hour Eve.” Ahri rolls her eyes at the hypocrisy, assessing her seating options critically. Evelynn’s shopping bags take up one side, and Evelynn takes up the other. Making up her mind quickly, Ahri shoves Evelynn over slightly so she can curl up into her side. “And also you’re taking up a lot of room.”

“A queen needs her space, doesn’t she?” Evelynn looks down at Ahri, one eyebrow raised as if to challenge her to argue. She says this even as her arm shifts to wrap itself around Ahri’s shoulder possessively, not letting Ahri get away even if she wanted to. “And punctuality is the sign of caring.”

With a knowing smile, Ahri nods even as she cuddles closer into Evelynn’s body. “Of course.”

The rest of the ride is fairly silent, the only sounds the tapping on both Evelynn and Ahri’s phones. The silence is comfortable, something borne out of lifetimes spent attuning themselves to one another. It’s an equilibrium Ahri hasn’t yet been able to achieve with either Akali or Kai’Sa, a balance she cherishes in its simplicity.

Across the world, Akali sends what comes across as a supportive message in the group chat, as well as requests for “all the deets” when they are done. Ahri can feel Evelynn’s smile, the way her body tenses briefly as she lets out a laugh. Her voice is dry when she addresses Ahri, “We have to give her all the deets, gumiho.” 

“Of course we will.” Ahri said, just as the car begins slowing down outside a little café with a large outdoor section. Ahri nearly bursts at the seams when she realizes they’re here.

A hand atop her own stops Ahri from opening the door, Evelynn peering past Ahri to look at the cafegoers. Ahri chooses to humor Evelynn, looking through the window to see if there are any signs of Seraphine.

When her eyes glance upon a girl with bright pink hair cheerfully waving out a few patrons from inside the café, Ahri knows she’s found her. 

“That’s her?” Evelynn’s breath is soft against Ahri’s ear, her entire body enveloping Ahri’s against the car door.

Scrutinizing what must be Seraphine’s figure through the multiple layers of glass, Ahri nods, “Yeah. Got to be.” Seraphine’s hair is extremely distinctive, separating her from any crowd she should appear in. After all this time, they finally have her. Ahri smiles, making to push the door open, but Evelynn stills her hand.

“Is it just me, or does she seem familiar, somehow?”

After stiffening at Evelynn’s words, Ahri relaxes. Finally, someone says what she has been thinking the whole time. Ahri turns as best as she can between Evelynn and the car door to say, “Right? I just think we know her from somewhere, but neither Akali nor Kai’Sa know anything. I keep thinking maybe from some show, or maybe an event, but nothing comes to mind.”

Drawing back, Evelynn strokes her chin thoughtfully. “Mm, no, I’m sure we know her. Just not sure how.”

Neither of them moves a muscle, both trying to piece together the puzzle that is Seraphine. Ahri wracks her mind, trying to figure out how Seraphine is connected to them. She turns to watch Evelynn, hoping she has an answer, but Evelynn looks just as uninspired as her, claws rhythmically tapping along the top edge of the seat as she ponders the question. Ahri’s eyes are drawn to the movement, the way Evelynn presses into the leather and leaves the lightest of imprints.

Something about the way her claws sink in and their mark gives Ahri an idea, connects previously unconnected dots until a picture forms in her head. Her mouth drops open in horror when it all finally clicks into place. “Oh my god.”

Startled out of her thoughts, Evelynn looks at Ahri with a halfway inquiring and a halfway worried glance. “What?”

“Eve, remember our ‘honeymoon’ before we put K/DA together?” Ahri puts mental quotes around honeymoon because her and Evelynn have been together for so long that honeymoon is a gross overstatement for their adventures around the world. Regardless, they had fun calling it that, a quick retreat before they got down to business. “It was in Chengdu, remember? Ringing any bells?”

Evelynn still seems lost, and Ahri takes pity on her. 

She doesn’t know the best way to phrase the whole affair, but she tries to make it as eloquent as possible. “We may have, ah, gone at her. Together.”

Now Evelynn simply looks bewildered. She sends a blank look towards Ahri, voice thoroughly unamused, “But she’s still alive.”

“Huh.” Flipping through her memories, Ahri tries to put together her mental map of the last couple years until she lands on Chengdu, 2016. “I think it was after I told you to get a conscience.”

“Oh.” Evelynn pauses, “Really?”

Uncertainly, Ahri continues putting mental images together until she comes up with a more conclusive timeline. When she does, she declares, “I think Operation Get Eve a Conscience was only about seventy percent complete at the time.”

“Hmm.” Evelynn nods slowly before shrugging, “Makes sense.”

“Yeah.”

Their conversation lapses into silence, the two of them sitting and staring at each other instead of getting out to meet Seraphine. Ahri doesn’t know how to feel about the knowledge that they know her. Knew her. Were intimately familiar with her, in fact. But Seraphine doesn’t. She doesn’t seem to, at least.

“We still going to meet her?”

Exhaling gratefully at Evelynn’s general apathy, Ahri uses it to fuel her own resolve. “Of course. Just because we may have double-teamed her and fed on her once upon a time doesn’t mean we should ruin her dreams.”

“Can’t do that,” Evelynn agrees.

Opening the door, Ahri steps out, waiting until Evelynn is beside her before they both make their way into the café together. She doesn’t know what thoughts are going through Evelynn’s mind at the moment, but Ahri’s is swirling with panic. How is she supposed to act towards the girl she’s trying to get into her band that she also happened to suck and fuck a lifetime ago? (That is not what she calls it, but Akali had declared it that after they told her about how they fed. Ahri does not support the definition, but Evelynn finds it hilarious.)

Evelynn seems to have no qualms as she heads confidently to the café, flinging the door open with a flourish and striding through like a queen to her court. She stops before the door swings fully shut, shooting Ahri an arched look as if to say, _ what are you waiting for? _

With a laugh to herself, Ahri forces herself to follow in Evelynn’s footsteps, entering the café and spotting Evelynn at a table. Just as she makes her way over, Evelynn kicks the chair opposite out, just perfectly so that Ahri can slide in with ease. “Thanks.”

Evelynn hums, immediately occupied with whatever is on her phone. Ahri is ninety percent sure it’s a meme from Akali, but she wouldn’t keep her money off some cat video or another from Kai’Sa to pass the time while they wait. On the other hand, Ahri is too keyed up to occupy herself with anything but Seraphine. Checking the time, Ahri sees that they still have another ten or so minutes before they’re supposed to meet. She feels strangely like a stalker, tracking Seraphine’s movements through the café as Seraphine stops to clean the last emptying tables before returning behind the counter.

Too busy watching Seraphine, Ahri doesn’t take in anything else about the café beyond what Seraphine passes or touches. She watches the way Seraphine moves, bursting with life and sincerity with every step and every smile. When Evelynn’s phone buzzes, Ahri is so startled that she lets out an “Eep!” that she hopes no one catches.

The look Evelynn gives from the edges of her sunglasses tells Ahri that she is not successful. “It’s time,” Evelynn sing-songs, “Time to meet her. Again.”

Ahri sighs dreamily, “Yeah.”

They watch with interest as what is ostensibly Seraphine’s phone starts screeching and she lets out a shriek, similar to Ahri’s outburst not a minute prior. Scrabbling for her phone, Seraphine nearly spills the cup she is working with before setting it down on the counter, grabbing her phone, throwing off her apron, and fixing her hair.

Evelynn observes like a scientist watching a subject, leaning on the table and supporting her head with her elbow. “She seems…eager.”

“She really is, isn’t she?” Ahri doesn’t bother concealing the pride in her voice at the statement. 

Head turning slowly, like a snake tracking its prey, Evelynn changes focus to Ahri. She stares at her, long enough that it starts to make Ahri uncomfortable. Refusing to show any weakness, Ahri consciously stops herself from fidgeting. “What?”

Evelynn doesn’t answer, still staring at Ahri and cocking her head as if Ahri should somehow get the hint. 

She doesn’t. “What?”

“You like her.”

“I...what? No. Like her? I barely know her, how can I like her? Evelynn, that’s crazy. Why would you even say that? How do I know you’re not the one who likes her and you’re just trying to throw me off, huh?” 

“Oh Ahri.” Evelynn’s voice is filled with not a little condescension and a lot of humor at her expense, “I know I like her. But you do too.”

“No!”

Evelynn doesn’t say anything, just looks meaningfully at Ahri until her point is made.

“Fuck.”

“And you barely know her.” Evelynn is nothing if not perceptive.

“Oh god.”

Ahri doesn’t get to finish putting together her thoughts because a bright, cheerful voice is cutting smoothly into their conversation from behind her, “Excuse me, we’re closing soon if you wouldn’t mind-”

Whoever is talking doesn’t get to finish her sentence and Ahri turns, eyes catching startled blue orbs widening to obscenely large proportions. “Oh my god.”

Equally startled, all of Ahri’s preparations fly out the window in the face of Seraphine’s actual physical presence. Like two deers in headlights, Ahri just stares, and Seraphine stares back. Ahri has to fight back a blush when she notices how pretty Seraphine is in person, even more so than her pictures.  _ Damnit, Evelynn was right. _

Her eyes shine with life and the promise of adventure, a blue star accentuating high cheekbones and thick waves of bright hair cascading down a stylish figure. 

Ahri is so, so screwed.

Thankfully, Evelynn senses the awkward silence and only lets it fester for a moment before intervening. “Hi,” she says, rising gracefully to extend her hand gracefully, “Evelynn. Delighted to meet you.”

“...Seraphine.” The shocked look on Seraphine’s face disappears into an openly amazed one, her entire body nearly vibrating with excitement as she grasps Evelynn’s hand, “I can’t believe this is really happening.”

“Well, believe it.” Ahri finally manages to find her voice, standing up to offer Seraphine her own hand, “We’re excited to work with you.”

“Oh my god,” Seraphine repeats, releasing Evelynn’s hand to shake Ahri’s, “Oh my god.”

“You’ve said that,” Evelynn says, amusement lining her tone like a snake coiling around its prey, “And we can’t wait to get to know more about you.”

“Yes! Uh, I mean, yeah. Totally. Can’t wait.” Seraphine is as awkward as Ahri feels, except she is perfectly willing to let it out into her physical actions. Ahri finds herself falling further and further into the rabbit hole of Seraphine and she has no idea how to feel about it. She definitely doesn’t have anything to say about it.

“Excellent. Let’s get to work, then.” Evelynn smiles a too sharp smile, fangs peeking out even as she hospitably pulls out a chair for Seraphine, “We have much to discuss.”

And discuss they do.

The whole time, Ahri’s mind is stuck between worrying Seraphine will remember that night and hoping she doesn’t. She’s not proud to say that Evelynn takes charge, guiding the negotiations until everything is settled, signed, and done with. Evelynn even stays on her best behavior the entire time and Ahri finds herself sad when it is all over. Seraphine is charming and humble and beautiful in ways Ahri cannot even dare to quantify, and she is so very excited to work with them. It makes the tragedy of what they did to her even harder to bear. 

Once terms have been finalized and NDA’s signed, Ahri and Evelynn walk out of the café together, bidding Seraphine goodbye as they enter their own car. They offer to give her a ride home, but Seraphine gracefully declines, citing the fresh air as good for her after all the excitement. Ahri stares morosely at her retreating figure while Seraphine walks away.

After Evelynn and Ahri have comfortably settled themselves, Ahri tucking herself into Evelynn’s side once more, Evelynn finally offers her opinion, “Well that went well.”

“Yeah,” Ahri says miserably, “It did.”

Before she says more, Evelynn takes a deep breath, as if bracing herself before saying something she really doesn’t want to say. “And yet you’re miserable.”

“I am.”

The car starts moving and Evelynn groans, tugging on Ahri until she can rearrange her on her lap, Ahri letting herself be rearranged without complaint. Her mind is too absorbed to be anything but a malleable body for Evelynn to prod into a pleasing shape, her thoughts consumed in a nebulous galaxy of guilt.

“You’re overthinking it, gumiho.” 

Ahri pouts. “No I’m not.”

The car takes a sharp turn and the only thing holding Ahri steady is Evelynn’s arms at her waist, keeping Ahri right where she wants her. Gently guiding Ahri’s hands until they’re resting on Evelynn’s shoulders, Evelynn chides Ahri with a long-suffering tone, “I know this look, Ahri. It’s the same look you got when you decided to go vegan. And make me go vegan.”

Ahri rolls her eyes because Evelynn sounds far more annoyed about the latter than the former. She knows that their foray into moral behavior is fueled by Ahri’s desire to be more human and Evelynn’s desire to make Ahri happy, but it’s not something she needs repeating.

Secretly, Ahri resents Evelynn’s attempts to make her less miserable, and she grows even more miserable at her resentment. Evelynn doesn’t deserve the resentment for trying to cheer her up, but the whole affair is so messy and convoluted that Ahri doesn’t know where to lay the blame except solely at her own feet. 

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. It’s not like Seraphine didn’t enjoy whatever we did to her, because trust me, even the ones who die are the ones dying happy. And it’s not like she even remembers, so it’s not like she’s really losing anything, now is it? You don’t need to shoulder everything you’ve ever done in your life as guilt, gumiho. It’s not fair to you.” Evelynn’s words are filled with logic and rationale and Ahri can’t, won’t let herself believe it. Why should anything be fair to her when nothing was fair to those she hurt? 

How can she live with herself when Seraphine is one of them?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellas is it gay to sleep with a girl and then suck away her memories of the entire encounter and then retain massive amounts of guilt about it?


	3. straight up villain

Despite Ahri’s raging guilt over Seraphine, _All Out_ provides a welcome distraction in the midst of it all. Not to mention, Seraphine meshes wonderfully with the rest of K/DA, both in and out of the recording studio. It feels like she’s part of the band, not just a collaborating artist, and Ahri knows the others agree with her. Evelynn is still cagey around Seraphine because she knows how conflicted Ahri feels, but Akali and Kai’Sa have no such reservations.

It comes to a point where Seraphine is basically living in the band house, and she even has a spare bedroom pretty much in her name to prove it. Ahri still tries to keep her distance, but it is really quite hard when Seraphine is a literal human ray of sunshine.

Once _More_ is finished, Seraphine admits that she wants to focus on her music, that she’s ready to take the next steps and really commit to a career. Ahri promises K/DA’s full support, helping Seraphine find an apartment and even getting her a few recording slots in their studio. While the rest of them work on their comeback, Seraphine starts doubling down on her own music, to incredible results.

In this time, they all achieve a comfortable rapport, a bond beyond the studio. Which somehow explains how Ahri finds herself in an overcrowded club grinding against Seraphine on a random Tuesday night two months after the girl in question officially moves to Korea. Although she has done her best to avoid Seraphine as much as possible, something about the girl still draws Ahri to her. It’s like the part of Seraphine’s soul sitting in Ahri yearns to reconnect itself with Seraphine, and Ahri is helpless to resist.

The club is another experience altogether. Evelynn is off, dancing with Akali and Kai’Sa, or whatever she likes to call it, leaving Ahri alone with her guilt and the subject of her guilt. Throwing her hands up in the air, Ahri tries to forget her worries even as Seraphine’s body rolls into hers with the beat of the bass. And for a brief, golden moment, Ahri is actually able to let go of her guilt and hold onto Seraphine instead. Their bodies move together with the music, melding into one the closer Ahri pulls Seraphine. It feels unreal, to get to hold and touch what Ahri so strongly believes she doesn’t deserve.

Fortunately, Seraphine doesn’t know about Ahri’s inner conflict. She doesn’t know, and she doesn’t care. Such innocence is something Ahri wishes she had. She would give anything to return Seraphine’s soul back to her and be free from her self-reproach.

A blinding strobe light flashes over Seraphine’s face as she turns to look at Ahri, and it sends her straight back to China four years ago. The lights are different, the music is different, but Seraphine is the same and Ahri hates herself for the way Seraphine makes her feel. There is a string, stretching across time and space itself to bind them together, but Ahri’s iron will refuses to let her pull.

Even with all the emotions swirling through Ahri’s mind, her body makes up for the slack. Time slows to a stop in the moment of her and Seraphine. Everything else disappears, just Ahri and Seraphine together while the rest of the world falls away. 

Seraphine spins, lush pink hair trailing along her path, and sends Ahri a dazzling smile before drawing closer. Her arms drape over Ahri’s shoulders to pull them together just as the track switches and the beat rises to a frenetic tempo. Everything seems to intensify until it is all suddenly too much.

Ahri stumbles.

She doesn’t trip, nothing makes her lose her balance, she just falters. Colliding with Seraphine, Ahri nearly brings both of them to the ground, only Seraphine’s quick reaction time that ensures they both stay on their feet, if slightly worse for wear. Ahri can feel every inch of herself touching Seraphine, feel every nerve sparking where it meets Seraphine’s skin.

There is a voice in her ear, Seraphine saying something, presumably asking if Ahri is alright, but Ahri isn’t. She can’t handle it, can’t deal with Seraphine acting as if nothing is wrong when clearly, everything is wrong. 

So, she runs.

Seraphine calls after her, but Ahri is too caught up to care. She makes a straight dash to the nearest side exit, throwing the door open and gulping in fresh air like a drowning sailor. Gasping, Ahri slumps against a wall. 

A bitter laugh makes it out of Ahri’s mouth. She is a gumiho. A god among men, and one who has overcome her godly disposition to walk among mortals. And yet, the greatest challenge to date is a sweet girl who has no idea what she got herself into four years ago, or how it would come to bite them all in the ass now.

Ahri looks up into the inky black sky, as if someone sitting up above will give her the answers she so desperately seeks.

No answers come, but Ahri’s phone buzzes in her back pocket.Then it buzzes again. And again. It’s sign enough, she supposes, fishing it out, the too bright screen making her wince. Her notifications are filled with Evelynn’s icon, a once in a lifetime picture of a cat Ahri found one day on a walk sitting on Evelynn’s sleeping face. She smiles. The picture is one Evelynn has gone to great difficulties to destroy all traces of, but Ahri is persistent. And she owns a fuck-ton of hard drives. 

She taps on the first message that comes up, unlocking her phone to read what Evelynn has to say.

_Where are you._

_Come back._

_Seraphine’s worried._

_So are the others._

_Ahri_

_..._

Evelynn is still typing, but Ahri doesn’t really care. She turns off her phone, ready to take a long walk back to their house, but the screen lights up one more time, and Ahri doesn’t have the strength not to look.

_Please._

She doesn’t even have a chance to think about Evelynn’s words, her feet moving before her mind until she’s back in the club and heading back to their section. Ahri has never been able to say no when Evelynn begs. Spotting the others around a table, Ahri heads over to join them.

Through the people in the club, Ahri forges on ahead, barely noticing the people in the club, and pushing carelessly past writhing bodies until Evelynn notices her. Rising, Evelynn embraces Ahri in a quick, tight hug before releasing her. “You scared us.”

“I didn’t mean to. I just needed some fresh air,” Ahri says, controlled words contrasting with how nearly choked she sounds.

Evelynn gives her a look. It says a lot, all of which Ahri chooses to ignore. 

Instead, Ahri looks past Evelynn in the dark of the club to see Seraphine laughing with Akali and Kai’Sa around a table, the three of them appearing so unbelievably happy. Without her. It’s obvious that her company is neither necessary nor desired and she turns away, but a hand on her wrist stops her. 

Nails digging into her wrist, Ahri looks up to see Evelynn. Her eyes are soft, judgement wiped away and replaced with concern. “Just, give it a chance, okay? She doesn’t know anything.”

And isn’t that the crux of the problem?

Despite every instinct screaming at her to run, Ahri nods. Her wrist is released, and she goes to face the others. It’s just a chance.

If she had looked back, she would have seen the quiet, contemplative, downright conniving look come across Evelynn’s face as she observes them. Would have noticed the way Evelynn’s entire countenance shifts into her scheming look, narrowed eyes and knowing smile overtaking her features. As it is, Ahri doesn’t note anything out of the ordinary when she slides into a seat, sheepish smile on her face for the others. “Sorry, just getting some fresh air.”

Unlike Evelynn, Akali and Kai’Sa are ready to accept this excuse, but Seraphine still seems troubled. She was the one to see Ahri running off, however, so Ahri thinks it’s understandable. She still refuses to address it, however.

“You sure you okay?” Kai’Sa asks, thoughtful as ever.

Ahri’s lips press together in a tight smile and she nods.

Evelynn slips in next to Kai’Sa, leaning close to whisper something into her ear. Whatever she says, it must be agreeable with Kai’Sa. Nodding eagerly, Kai’Sa exclaims, “Great! Come on, let’s dance!” Suddenly filled with a hyper sort of energy that she only reserves for dancing and the rest of K/DA, Kai’Sa nearly vibrates with excitement to combine the two. Since Kai’Sa only has two hands, she is only able to grab Seraphine and Akali’s hands to pull with her.

The two of them look mildly intimidated as a rowdy Kai’Sa pulls them away, but Ahri and Eve wave them away with smiles on their faces. For Ahri, it is because that just means more distance between her and Seraphine and she can only guess what goes on in Evelynn’s mind. “Have fun!”

“We will!” Kai’Sa replies for the three of them and then they disappear completely from view.

The moment they are gone, Ahri turns to Evelynn expectantly. This was clearly her plan all along because Evelynn isn’t exactly the subtle sort. “What do you want?” She tries to keep the exasperation out of her voice, but she doesn’t think she’s remarkably successful considering the look Evelynn is sending her. It’s one of those looks that feel like the physical expression of a very loud sigh, the kind that always makes Ahri’s ears droop even when she doesn’t know why. And anyways, Evelynn shouldn’t be the one trying to judge Ahri when she clearly orchestrated this whole affair in the first place.

“You’re too guilt ridden to function properly around Seraphine, which is a problem because Seraphine is going to be around us a lot from here on out, which you agreed to,” Evelynn emphasizes the last part before barreling on, “So you need to get over it or we’re dropping Seraphine.”

Evelynn’s final declaration jolts Ahri back into full awareness in its absurdity. “What? We can’t-”

Cutting Ahri off, Evelynn counters anything she has to say with a cool tone, “We can, and we will. At the rate things are going, you’re going to self-destruct before ever talking to Seraphine about anything. This is for your own good, gumiho.” From over the rim of her glasses, Evelynn’s golden eyes shine in the dim lighting with determination and Ahri knows Evelynn will have her way, no matter what she says. 

She still has to protest. “I can control myself.”

Evelynn sighs. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

“I-”

“Do you think I want to see her go?” Evelynn interrupts Ahri again, “It would break my heart, just like it would destroy Akali and Kai’Sa, but you come first. You always come first, Ahri.” All of Evelynn’s earlier apathy makes so much sense now. The pieces fall into place in an instant; Evelynn had to shut herself down to protect herself and protect Ahri in ways she knew Ahri would never be able to and it is a million expressions of love in one that Ahri knows she doesn’t deserve.

“I-fine.” Ahri hangs her head, ears and tail drooping with dejection. Evelynn is right, of course, but Ahri wasn’t going to accept it from anyone except Evelynn. Definitely not herself. “I’ll do it, okay? Just give me some time.”

Evelynn nods curtly.

Ahri walks away, no destination in mind as she wanders through the pulsing horde of people. Evelynn whirls away in a shroud of shadow and smoke, disappearing into the crowd. Ahri doesn’t recognize anyone as she stalks through the club, unsure where to go or what to do.

Eventually, her mindless wandering takes her to the bathroom of all places, a quiet reprieve from the chaos of the world. Looking at a pale reflection of herself in the bathroom mirror, Ahri notices how washed out she looks, as if being in the club is sucking away her very soul. She snorts. _As if the club is the one doing the soul sucking._ Absentmindedly, she reapplies her makeup until Ahri resembles something near presentable, flashing a smile at mirror-Ahri. It doesn’t reach her eyes.

A perfect orientation of light sends a glint straight to Ahri’s eyes instead, her fangs making themselves known with a trick of the light. All too suddenly, it is too much, Ahri’s lipstick clattering to the floor as she stares at herself while her hands fall, gripping the sink tight enough that cracks start to form, but Ahri doesn’t care. She is completely absorbed in the sight of herself, tongue tracing along her canines until blood wells in her mouth, and Ahri curses.

“Is everything okay?”

Part of the sink breaks off as Ahri whirls around to face the intruder, teeth bared in a vicious snarl. Her instincts are screaming at her to do something, to stop this docile act and take, but Ahri isn’t lucid enough to know what in the hell she is supposed to be taking.

“Oh. Evelynn said you might be like this.”

Head shooting up to meet stunning blue eyes, Ahri finally registers who is in the bathroom with her. Almost comically, her jaw hangs open before she remembers to snap it shut, staring at Seraphine’s form before her. Ahri cocks her head. Seraphine didn’t recoil, even when Ahri snarled at her. In fact, Seraphine barely looks fazed, even in the face of Ahri at her most monstrous. It makes her wonder why Seraphine looks like she completely expected so see what she did.

And then the pieces click together. _Evelynn_. Ahri grits her teeth, nearly hissing at the thought of Evelynn’s name. What right did Evelynn have to say anything about her nature to Seraphine? “What did she say?” Ahri’s voice is guttural, her mind far too overwhelmed to carry about useless trivialities like sounding human. “What did she tell you about me?”

Seraphine’s eyes soften, filled with so much concern that Ahri is forced to look away. She can’t handle such distress on her behalf when she is the villain of the story. “Not much, just that you were in the bathroom and a bit less, well, human than normal.”

Ahri nearly snarls again, only avoiding it by the skin of her teeth. _Evelynn_. Meddlesome as always, always sticking her claws in places she shouldn’t. The rational part of Ahri’s brain understands why, knows that Evelynn is only trying to help her, but Ahri couldn’t care less at the moment. The only thing she can concentrate on is how much of a betrayal it feels like. Not to mention, Evelynn is playing on her turf. Even worse, the possessive part of Ahri claws its way up her throat to make itself known at the thought. Evelynn knows better than to play with Ahri at times like these.

She doesn’t say anything about it, though. Instead, Ahri straightens, canines still bared as she stalks towards Seraphine. Her voice is liquid steel, dark intent laced through her words, “Oh? Did she now.”

Seraphine stares at Ahri’s nearing form, mouth gaping as her mind puts together the pieces of Ahri’s monstrosity.

By now, Ahri is close enough now that she can feel the winding presence of Seraphine’s soul in the air, feel the lines spilling out of Seraphine into the rest of the world, and a previously hidden part of her nearly groans when Seraphine stiffens, their bond tightening until it hurts. Something inside her is screaming at Ahri to close the distance, to take from Seraphine and reunite her with the missing part of her soul. There is unbelievable pain from the rift, and Ahri hates her weakness for making her want to yield. “And yet you still came.”

“I did.”

Like a hunter circling her mark, Ahri draws ever closer, watching for signs of weakness from Seraphine. She has to resist the urge to dive in, to jump on Seraphine and take her before she is ready, but Ahri is still strong enough to hold her baser needs at bay. It’s hard though, especially when Seraphine makes for such a tantalizing target. Sweet and beautiful and far too trusting for her own good—the perfect prey.

It’s like she didn’t really think about Evelynn’s words, simply wondering what was wrong with Ahri and rushing over to help. Ahri nearly purrs at the thought. How sweet.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Evelynn’s words to Ahri echo, _too guilt ridden to function properly around Seraphine_ , and she wants to laugh at Evelynn’s power of prophecy. Ahri wants Seraphine, but won’t let herself have her. Ahri is consumed with guilt, but won’t let herself be absolved. Ahri can’t function around Seraphine, but won’t let herself let go.

Ahri is held so captive by her thoughts that she doesn’t notice Seraphine nearing until the distance between them is closed, Seraphine’s hands interlacing themselves with Ahri’s comfortingly. She starts, looking down to see Seraphine. Seraphine, who stares at her with wonder in her eyes and rapture in her heart.

Ahri’s breath catches in her throat. 

And then Seraphine is rising up, crossing the last inches of space between them in great leaps and bounds until she is kissing Ahri like nothing else in the world matters beyond the sphere of them.

Ahri can’t help herself, sinking into the kiss and tightening her grip on Seraphine’s hand until a whimper escapes her lips. For a brief, inexplicable moment, there is nothing in her mind but the touch of Seraphine against her and Ahri wonders why she has been denying herself this sweetest pleasure.

And then she remembers.

The thought hits Ahri like cold steel in her spine, _Seraphine has no idea what Ahri did to her_. It sends frost shooting through her veins, Ahri stiffening before ripping herself away from Seraphine with a growl.

“Mmph-” Seraphine nearly stumbles at the abruptness, the only thing keeping her standing a quick hand to steady herself against the bathroom walls. She looks confusedly up at Ahri, shimmering blue eyes dolefully directed at her. The hurt reflected in Seraphine’s eyes sends the cold steel straight through Ahri’s heart and she curses again.

“I’m sorry!” Seraphine exclaims, hands rushing to her lips with worry, “I didn’t even ask-and I- it just felt right, but that’s not excuse and I’m so-“

Raising a hand, Ahri cuts Seraphine off with a quick shake of her head. “Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault.” She sends what she hopes is a reassuring smile in Seraphine’s direction. No matter how she feels about the whole affair, Ahri’s feelings have to, need to take a backseat to Seraphine’s. Staring at her hands where nails have started to lengthen into claws, Ahri repeats herself dumbfoundedly, “Don’t be sorry.”

“I-okay.” Seraphine nods, slowly stepping closer to Ahri, hands held out in the universal sign of de-escalation. She acts as if she is the one at fault, the predator and Ahri the hapless prey.

It makes Ahri snort to herself. As if Seraphine is the dangerous one here. 

“I still shouldn’t have just kissed you. I mean, you didn’t ask for it, and I didn’t ask you, and that was totally uncalled for. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

The heartfelt promise makes Ahri wince. Somehow, her attempts to keep her distance, her attempts at restraint, have given Seraphine the completely wrong idea. Her life feels like one of those terribly written daytime soaps that she has definitely never watched in her life. Except instead of being the calm, cool heroine, Ahri is the hapless love interest who has no idea what she’s doing.

“No,” Ahri whispers, “That’s not the problem. Trust me, I wanted to kiss you. Want to, still.”

“Oh,” Seraphine says, and she looks so helplessly confused that Ahri can’t help but take pity on her. 

“I wanted to kiss you, but it didn’t feel right, not knowing what I do. If you knew, well, then you wouldn’t want to kiss me at all.” Ahri says the last part quietly, as if her trepidation will in some way right the wrongs of her past. It won’t.

Seraphine shakes her head determinedly. “Nothing you say could make me want you any less.”

Ahri’s short, sharp, bitter laugh startles the both of them, but Seraphine's gaze hardens. Her jaw maintains its firm resolution, and she raises her head to stare Ahri dead in the eyes. “Nothing,” she repeats, as if saying it again will convince Ahri of the fact.

No amount of empty promises can convince Ahri of Seraphine’s sincerity. Her next statement brooks no dissent, a simple explanation of the facts. “You’re lying. You’re lying because you don’t know, and there are things even the most merciful angels cannot forgive, and I promise you, there are some lines that just shouldn’t be crossed.”

Seraphine stares in the face of a monster, stares in the face of darkness, and she smiles. “You could never cross them, Ahri,” she says, absolute faith in her voice, “You would never hurt me. I know you.” She looks up at Ahri, sincerity shining from her eyes to her words, so self-assured in something she knows nothing about, _“I know you.”_

It is impossible to tell what is stronger, Ahri’s own self-loathing or Seraphine’s naivety, but the entire situation is spiraling far beyond Ahri’s control, and a growing part of her doesn’t want it to stop. Seraphine sounds so sure, so convinced of herself, but Ahri knows such resolve cannot last. She wants to tell Seraphine everything, wants it all to come rushing out and prove that Seraphine is wrong, prove that she is the monster hiding in the dark and Seraphine never should have trusted her. (She pays no mind to the quiet part that wants to prove Seraphine right, wants to prove that Seraphine would never hate her for what Ahri has done because she knows that part of her is living a delusion.)

“Do you remember a night, four years ago?” Ahri says instead because she has to know. Has to know if Seraphine is ready to live up to her bold, naive promises of forgiveness. “It was in Chengdu. We were in a club.”

Seraphine looks blankly at Ahri as if she is speaking in tongues.

“We were in a club,” Ahri says, feeling like a woman locked inside her own mind as some irrational, stupid part of her continues talking, “Evelynn and I, and we met you.”

Seraphine frowns. Her brow furrows while she concentrates, trying desperately to bring up a memory Ahri knows she doesn’t have.

“You don’t remember,” Ahri states. She waits until Seraphine nods, uncertainty growing in her eyes the more Ahri speaks, “Which makes sense, of course.” Ahri shouldn’t delight in the fear that is creeping into Seraphine’s eyes, but she does.

“See,” Ahri goes on, “Evelynn and I, we’re monsters.”

She holds her hand up when Seraphine opens her mouth to protest, “No, there’s no need to tell me we’re not. We are. We’ve accepted it. Even like it, sometimes.

“No, that’s not the problem. There’s nothing wrong with being a monster, after all. The problem is how Evelynn and I feed.” Ahri emphasizes the last word, watching carefully as Seraphine’s eyes widen. “Evelynn feeds off emotions. She takes whatever she needs, but her favorites are the painful ones. Like a full course meal, she says.”

Seraphine stills.

“Don’t worry,” Ahri says. “Evelynn didn’t take much from you that night.”

Seraphine barely has a chance to relax before Ahri carries on.

“But I did.

“I feed off souls, you see. I take parts of people and carry that with me forever.” She flashes her teeth in a facsimile of a smile. “I carry a part of your soul with me, Seraphine. I carry the part of you that knew us, four fateful years ago. You will never get that part of you back. And that’s why you’ll never forgive me.”

“I…” Seraphine flounders, unable to respond.

With a stronger force of will than she knew she had, Ahri pushes away the part of herself in heartrending pain and pretends she isn’t dying inside. She is doing what Evelynn told her to do. She is dealing with her guilt. “I’ll see you in the car,” is what she says, walking past Seraphine and leaving her in the bathroom. She doesn’t give Seraphine a chance to speak.

Jaw held tight, Ahri pushes through the club, ignoring the indignant people left in her wake as Ahri heads straight for the car. She doesn’t think about the searing pain in her chest or the shattered way Seraphine had stared at her while she walked by. 

Making herself comfortable inside the car, Ahri waits for others to join her. She knows it won’t be long because Evelynn has never been able to keep her nose to herself and out of other people’s business. 

She’s right, of course.

The car ride is absolutely silent save for the rushing of the wind around them while Evelynn breaks traffic law after traffic law. Akali tries to start up a conversation, but the tension is so stifling that it quickly falls flat.

Their first stop is Seraphine’s apartment, Akali and Kai’Sa bidding her a quiet goodbye as the door shuts with finality. Seraphine is barely out of the car before Ahri rounds on Evelynn, uncaring of the fact that Akali and Kai’Sa are both still present. “You had no right,” she seethes, “No right at all to do that.”

Evelynn doesn’t speak.

“I didn’t ask for your interference in my business. I didn’t ask for you to play your games with Seraphine and me. I definitely didn’t ask for you to try to set me up with someone who has no idea about who I am!” Ahri’s voice rises in cadence until it nearly splits Evelynn apart and even Akali winces. “You went too far.”

Evelynn remains stubbornly quiet, eyes too firmly fixed on the road.

Ahri turns broken eyes on the other half of her soul, “Why?”

The grip Evelynn has on her steering wheel tightens, knuckles nearly turning white, but she doesn’t say a thing.

“Why?” Ahri repeats like a broken metronome, “Why?”

If she weren’t looking, Ahri would have missed the way Evelynn’s eyes close, gold disappearing briefly before returning with a spark of something unnatural. Inhuman. “Because I wanted to.”

The answer is everything and nothing at once. It leaves Ahri feeling empty, like opening a box she knows holds nothing and still feeling bereft after the fact. “You went too far,” she says instead because she has no idea what else to say.

“I know,” Evelynn says, and nothing more.

Evelynn looks at Ahri, eyes imploring for her to see the meaning she is too afraid to put into words. Refusing to acknowledge her, Ahri turns away in her seat. She owes Evelynn nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn means well, really, she does. She just happens to be really horny and her solutions for everything is ruled by said horniness. Ahri is also horny but she's also really _sad_.


	4. like what you see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ahri's disastrous handling of the Seraphine situation, Evelynn is ready to clean up her mess. At least that's what she told herself.

For the first time in a long time, Evelynn is lost. God, she’s feeling all these things and having  _ emotions _ . It’s awful. The last time she was this conflicted, Kai’Sa had fallen asleep on her during a plane ride and Ahri had laughed from her spot in Akali’s lap. Evelynn has lived far too many lives to know that nothing good can come out of these pesky things known as feelings.

Especially since the feeling she feels is guilt, of all things, which she thinks is completely undeserved. It’s not like she did anything wrong.

She saw how torn up about Seraphine Ahri was, she saw how much it hurt her to be around someone Ahri thought she had hurt, and she had tried to fix the problem. Sue her for trying to help. She just wants Ahri to be happy, more than anything in the world. 

_ Ugh, happiness _ . This strange, human concept that only gets Evelynn into trouble. Nobody survives off happiness. It’s like—living off of salad or something. But anyone can survive indefinitely off pain. It is by far the superior emotion. If only she was seeking pain; then Evelynn would know what to do.

It is this strange culmination of guilt and the pursuit of happiness that somehow explains Evelynn finding herself standing outside Seraphine’s apartment door late in the night, wondering if she’s making the right choice. The thought makes her sigh. 

Of course she’s making the right choice. Any choice is the right one if it means Ahri’s happiness on the other end, even if it means she has to smooth over something she doesn’t think needs smoothing over. Nonetheless, for Ahri’s sake, Evelynn will put her own feelings aside, take off her claws, and mend bridges she didn’t even notice she was setting aflame. It makes her feel better, to know that she is doing something selfless for someone she cares about.

It doesn’t make knocking on the door any easier.

It’s not like Evelynn doesn’t like Seraphine. Quite the contrary, honestly. She likes her maybe too much. Likes her the way she liked Akali and Kai’Sa and no matter how hard she tried, Evelynn found herself falling helplessly into them. All too easily.

Recalling those memories with a fond smile, Evelynn shakes her head. The sex was easy. Sex has always been easy. It was the waking up together, the making breakfast for each other and the doing what the others liked for no other reason than to spend time with each other, the selfless actions for the benefit of the other that made Evelynn realize there was more to them than sex. That she could have more. Ahri could have more. They could have more.

And yet, Evelynn shakes her head.  _ Boundaries _ , she repeats to herself,  _ boundaries _ . She didn’t really understand the concept when Ahri had explained it to her, and she really doesn’t understand it now, but they are important. Something she needs to respect. Especially for someone as precious as Seraphine. Her usual heavy-handedness was decidedly not successful, and it is now up to Evelynn to correct it with the lightest, most sensitive touch possible.

And for that to happen, Evelynn needs to respect Seraphine’s boundaries. Boundaries that Ahri had made clear began with their inhumanity and ended with Seraphine’s humanity.

Evelynn can do that. 

(She has to.)

At least unlike Ahri, Evelynn can admit her attraction. Who wouldn’t be attracted to Seraphine? Seraphine, who is all guileless smiles and sweet sincerity, someone who radiates sunshine and rainbows and all that inane jazz; Evelynn just wants to eat her up—

_ Boundaries. _

_ Right. _

She can’t do that, not when Ahri thinks she’s the literal antichrist for taking away one night from Seraphine’s mind. For feeding off of her. Then again, Evelynn cocks her head, it might truly be a crime against humanity to take a night with both her and Ahri from anyone’s mind. 

Evelynn shrugs. She really doesn’t see the big deal. It was just one night. The thing about humans is that they’re hardy. Take too much, and they don’t survive, but take just the right amount, and they can go on and on for as long as their short little lifespans will allow. And honestly, if Ahri would stop being such a coward, Evelynn is more than ready to make up for all they took and more if that’s what Seraphine wants. 

_ Boundaries. _

_ Ugh. _

Speaking of Seraphine, the door clicks open by just the barest sliver and Evelynn is suddenly face to face with the subject of her musings. Well, face to door and the tiniest bit of face. 

Their gazes are connected, but nothing is said, the two of them staring each other down through an impasse of metaphorical oceans. For a moment, Evelynn thinks that a physical ocean would be easier to surmount, easier to cross.

And then, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Evelynn says, as casually as she can. 

In a flash, the tide pulls back, rises, and then it hits her, all at once. Suddenly it is all too much, Seraphine staring at her with everlasting wonder in her eyes and understanding flows through Evelynn like a revelation from whatever asshole is sitting up there. 

It all makes sense, why Ahri feels so incredibly lost around Seraphine. Evelynn doesn’t feel guilt, doesn’t have enough of a soul to do anything of the sort, but she understands. She gets it. And that makes it all far, far worse because Seraphine looks at her like she holds the keys to her universe, but Evelynn knows she is the monster that steals them away in the night. Always has been. “Ahri was worried,” she says instead, still as a statue, “and so was I.”

For a while, Seraphine doesn’t say anything, and the weight in Evelynn’s chest plummets. She isn’t looking for absolution, isn’t looking for forgiveness, but it still hurts to see the fear shining in Seraphine’s sparkling blue eyes. Evelynn doesn’t turn away, refuses to be weak, but it feels like parts of her are cracking at the seams the longer Seraphine stares.

“I can leave,” Evelynn says, abrupt in the still silence between them, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think if this was uncomfortable for you.”

She turns away, ready to leave this chapter of her life behind. Ahri already thinks it’s over, but Evelynn had to make sure. She came here to sure, to know that their tenuous bond had snapped, to see the physical proof of it all. 

It still hurts to know, but she doesn’t need Seraphine. Evelynn tells herself this, hoping beyond measure that it will stick. She has Ahri and Akali and Kai’Sa and she doesn’t need Seraphine. They don’t need Seraphine.

“Wait.”

Against her wishes, against every fiber of her being screaming at her to keep going, to ignore Seraphine and walk away, Evelynn gives in. She turns back to an open door, Seraphine standing before her without a glimmer of fear in her eyes. “Stay.”

Evelynn can’t help but obey.

And when Seraphine steps aside, invitation clear, Evelynn accepts. She goes.

Her gaze is assessing when she enters Seraphine’s apartment. First scanning over Seraphine, noting how little she is wearing with an appreciative glance before moving to the apartment itself. What she sees is, well, new. Beyond the first few times K/DA helped Seraphine move into her apartment, Evelynn hasn’t been here since. It shows when she sees a cute, mostly organized living space that looks like it came off a Pinterest board and her eyebrows shoot up. Fairy lights and pastels and soft wood against plush carpets; it’s all painfully Seraphine.

It looks like a home and Evelynn’s heart aches for something she doesn’t understand.

“Sorry it’s not the most organized,” Seraphine is saying, and Evelynn isn’t paying much attention at all, “I wasn’t expecting guests.”

Evelynn nods, words halted in her throat. “That’s fine. I wasn’t expecting it to be pristine. It’s...nice.” She sounds like a lovestruck fool, yet the agony of her ineloquence doesn’t even register, not when Seraphine looks at her the way she does.

Seraphine blushes and Evelynn nearly groans at the rush of emotion flowing into her. A mix of sugar and heat, it tastes decadent in its finery. If she knew such a small compliment could elicit something as delicious as this from her, Evelynn would have been showering Seraphine in them from day one. She likes this effect she has, mostly because it doesn’t happen nearly as often as she’d like.

Sure, her flirtations are still fairly effective on Kai’Sa, but Akali is too blunt for flattery and games, and Ahri has known Evelynn for so long that she has to try far too hard for any of her tricks to work on her. She misses it. It’s been so long, but the rush is ever the same. 

Stalking through the living room, Evelynn’s hands trail along the walls and the furniture and the various clutter while she talks, “Very you, Seraphine.”

The moment the words leave her mouth, Evelynn’s gaze shifts, pinning Seraphine with a look. She notices, then, that part of Seraphine’s countenance has changed, altered itself since Evelynn first walked through the door. Seraphine fiddles helplessly with her hands like she has no idea what else to do, stubbornly refusing to meet Evelynn’s gaze. “Thanks.”

Although Evelynn isn’t sure what happened, she would be remiss to not acknowledge how much she enjoys it. To herself, at least. Verbally, she doesn’t respond, instead continuing to explore Seraphine’s home while keeping her attention entirely focused on Seraphine herself. She’s here, she’s played the first move, and it is time for Seraphine to counter.

And oh, how Seraphine rises to the challenge, slowly trailing behind Evelynn into the kitchen. “Why are you here, Evelynn?”

Allowing herself the slightest of smirks, Evelynn abandons her position and begins to prowl closer to Seraphine. She moves slowly, giving Seraphine the time and space to run, but Seraphine stands her ground. Evelynn’s smirk widens.

“I heard you and Ahri had a talk,” Evelynn murmurs, “And to think, I was left out.” She feigns a pout that she doesn’t mean, which is everything. The closer Evelynn gets, the less she sees until the only thing consuming her vision is Seraphine. Seraphine, who doesn’t flinch, who stands tall and looks Evelynn in the eyes as if challenging her to say more.

“It was between Ahri and I.”

Evelynn clicks her tongue, “No, Seraphine.” She draws nearer until there are only inches separating her from Seraphine. Ever so slowly, Evelynn’s lashers begin to unfurl in the shadows of the room, slowly slipping free, but not enough to startle. “I don’t think you understand. Nothing with Ahri happens without me. Nothing.” 

To Evelynn’s surprise, her words don’t come out the way she intended. They are softer, edge of steel replaced with the curling whispers of vulnerability. She curses Ahri for making her this way, for stripping away her façade to lay bare the demon in its place.

To Evelynn’s even greater surprise, Seraphine does not back down. “Not this,” she says firmly, “Not this.”

At that, Evelynn laughs. She throws her head back and lets out the kind of laugh that promises monsters in the closet and evil in your bed. Seraphine’s naivety is the most delicate confection in her mouth, but Evelynn doesn’t allow herself a bite. Not yet. “Oh, you sweet, sweet little thing.”

Her words finally cause Seraphine to react, the quickest of blinks revealing ice cold terror that are gone in an instant and Evelynn nearly groans in delight. It tastes sublime, a full course meal ready for her perusal. She wants to hold onto that, wring it all out of Seraphine until there is nothing left.

_ Boundaries _ . Evelynn does groan at the reminder because Seraphine’s fear tastes even better than her desire.

“Don’t you know?” Evelynn leans in, closer and closer until she can nearly taste Seraphine and everything she has to offer. Evelynn has to fight back the urge to take, the tantalizing promise of Seraphine’s openness. “Ahri and I come together.”

Seraphine flinches and something in Evelynn revels at it. Finally, something real, something tangible that tastes like an explosion of sensation on her tongue. Evelynn wants to feel Seraphine’s fear, wants to feel the taste of it blooming in her mouth and she wants to savor every last bite. She wants to taste it, tangled up with her desire until she can’t tell where one starts and the other begins, ravish Seraphine and have her for everything she is.

The phantom sensation of Ahri whacking her on the head and telling her to mind the human is there, boundaries and all, but Evelynn shakes it off with surprising ease. Ahri isn’t here. Evelynn is, and she can take what she wants. All thoughts of reparations go out the window the sharper Seraphine’s emotions become. Seraphine brings out a part of Evelynn devoid of all inhibitions, rational thinking thrown carelessly out the window.

Before her, Seraphine is still.

The stillness gives her pause. Evelynn wants so very badly, but she isn’t so far gone to push Seraphine to a point she isn’t ready or willing to go.

So, she waits.

Between them, a stalemate hangs, oppressive in its nature. Evelynn isn’t one for waiting, is a take first and make excuses later type of demon, and her entire focus is singularly concentrated on her desire for Seraphine. Still, she holds herself back. 

Everything else narrows in the presence of something she can’t have, in the face of someone unreachable. It’s not that Evelynn is unfamiliar with this feeling of desire, but something about Seraphine heightens the emotions, deepens her feelings to a point beyond her control. Evelynn’s want is so deeply consuming, and Seraphine has no idea about the effect she has on her. When she closes her eyes, the pupils return slitted to a point past all reason.

_ All because of Seraphine. _

The inches between them feel like an eternity worth of the universe’s expansion, the big bang having come and gone, now leaving Evelynn and Seraphine to drift further and further away. No, Evelynn shakes her head, allowing herself the slightest of smirks because the metaphor is all wrong; her and Seraphine are two stars, caught in each other’s orbit, unable to cross the great expanse of space between them.

But Evelynn was never the type of person to allow the fundamental forces of the universe to dictate her decisions.

In bold strokes, Evelynn bridges the gap between them, hand raising to touch Seraphine’s cheek. Trailing her fingers along Seraphine’s jaw, Evelynn grasps her chin with all the delicacy of a freshly bloomed flower. Her tone is gentle, softer than Evelynn imagined possible for someone like her, “Tell me you want this.”

Seraphine’s lip part and something in Evelynn explodes, laughter bubbling up in her chest. It’s not in her nature to wait, not in her to have someone come to her, but for Seraphine, Evelynn will do all that and more. Even though Evelynn is a predator, even though she is standing here like prey, even though it may not suit her, Evelynn thinks she would gladly put on a thousand different suits if it meant Seraphine said yes.

“Please,” Evelynn’s voice doesn’t crack, but it wavers on the edge of something and she hates herself for her weakness. But not Seraphine. She could never hate Seraphine for making her feel this way.

“I want this,” Seraphine admits. Her voice is quiet but not hesitant and the creature inside Evelynn cries out with joy. “It scares me, wanting this and wanting you, but I want it.”

Never one to just have her cake and not eat it too, Evelynn pushes further, heedless of the danger. She’s not doing this for just herself, after all. “Just me? What about Ahri?”

Seraphine blinks before looking up, her eyes dilating in sharp contrast to Evelynn’s own golden orbs, “I want everything.” 

The feeling of victory sends liquid adrenaline coursing through Evelynn’s veins. Everything about Seraphine is too delicious to give up and with Seraphine’s consent, Evelynn won’t stop until she’s tasted it all. She surges forward, tilting Seraphine’s face so that they meet in a sharp kiss.

Hunger floods through Evelynn at the contact, rushing through her body and filling every crevice within her. Evelynn wants, yearns for more, but she pushes it away, content to simply stay in the moment with Seraphine against her. Her baser instincts nearly revolt at the restraint, but Evelynn doesn’t care. Seraphine tastes so delightfully perfect, almost like feasting in the middle of a battlefield. Unconsciously, her lashers open themselves completely, but Evelynn doesn’t notice until they wrap themselves around Seraphine and squeeze.

Lips parting, Seraphine lets out a gasp in surprise, “Oh.”

Evelynn stiffens.

For a brief, terrifying moment, silence hangs in the air between them.

And then Seraphine relaxes, sinking into Evelynn’s lashers with the slightest of whimpers. “ _ Ohh _ .”

Her ensuing smile against Seraphine’s lips is nothing short of vicious and Evelynn delves forward without a second thought. Their teeth clack ungracefully against each other, Evelynn too consumed with the burning scorching its way through her body for her usual finesse, but it only makes Seraphine moan harder the more Evelynn pushes.

With a grunt, Evelynn sweeps Seraphine into her grasp, lashers supporting her as she carries Seraphine out of the kitchen. She doesn’t make it to the bedroom, just barely misses it before Evelynn is too impatient to think coherently and shoves Seraphine against the wall. Something clatters to the ground to her left, but Evelynn couldn’t care less. Seraphine is of similar mind, eagerly returning Evelynn’s kiss and matching her fervor stroke for stroke.

While her lashers are busy pressing and holding Seraphine against the wall, Evelynn’s hands occupy themselves with Seraphine’s body. She pushes and pushes, and she takes and takes, and Seraphine lets her, the unconscious submission going straight to Evelynn’s head in a heady rush of desire. A hand stays at Seraphine’s waist, a thumb idly drawing circles along her hip and pinning her to the wall as the other hand makes its way to Seraphine’s breast.

The first swipe of Evelynn’s thumb against Seraphine’s nipple through her nearly sheer top sends Seraphine’s head back, a moan escaping Seraphine’s lips. Evelynn stares in fascination at the long line up from Seraphine’s collar to her jaw, leaning in and licking a wet stripe up Seraphine’s neck before she can think better of it. Her journey ends with her pulling Seraphine into another kiss, a messy thing filled with passion and no grace, Evelynn drawing from Seraphine with no resistance.

Seraphine’s hand flies out in turn, slamming into the wall with enough force to force another object to the ground. Evelynn resolves to help Seraphine find more sturdy wall fixtures for her safety before filing it away in her head. She has better things to focus on right now, like the desperate way Seraphine is looking at her with those pretty blue eyes absolutely blown out in need.

Never one to deny her girls, Evelynn makes sure her lashers are properly supporting Seraphine before dropping to her knees. She checks that Seraphine’s legs are properly slung over her shoulder, kneeling before the centerpiece of Seraphine. Finally, Evelynn looks up, wonder in her eyes and a million questions on her tongue but none she is willing to put to words.

“Gods,” Seraphine groans when she sees Evelynn, hands reaching down to tug at her head, “Please.”

It is a shame that Evelynn doesn’t have it in her to tease, doesn’t have it in her to wait. She wants to, though. By the heavens she wants to draw this out until Seraphine is a begging, trembling mess before her, wants to push and push and push until Seraphine hangs on the precipice between Evelynn and ruination, but this burning road of desire goes both ways; Evelynn is just as wanting, just as desperate as Seraphine, but it is Evelynn that holds the reins to both their pleasure.

And Evelynn has always been the giving sort.

Her hands rove up, up, up, before sinking into Seraphine’s ass and drawing out the most delightful of whimpers from above. Evelynn smiles into Seraphine’s thigh before tearing through Seraphine’s underwear with calculating precision.

“Tell me what you want,” she breathes, nipping at Seraphine until her whimpers reach a crescendo, “Tell me what you want, and I will give you everything.”

“You. I want you,” Seraphine says, meeting and holding Evelynn’s gaze with her own. There is so much sincerity, too much honest desire and need and want and Evelynn crumbles. Everything she feels is magnified tenfold around Seraphine, wrapping Evelynn in layers upon layers of feeling and emotion until Evelynn is a raw, needy mess before Seraphine in all her glory.

There is no room for pretense, not when Seraphine is so desperately clinging to Evelynn like a lifeline and Evelynn is more than ready to take what is so freely offered. She blazes a hasty trail of sharp kisses up Seraphine’s inner thigh before a sharp jerk of her hair pulls Evelynn to Seraphine’s center. Taking the hint, Evelynn draws a broad stroke through Seraphine with her tongue, delighting in the moan it pulls out of Seraphine.

Intent on absolutely destroying Seraphine, Evelynn keeps at it, never giving Seraphine a constant rhythm or pattern to follow, dancing at the edge but never letting Seraphine fall. As time passes, Seraphine’s hips begin to roll into Evelynn, becoming an eager participant in the dance of Evelynn’s ravishing and her tugs grow more forceful the less Evelynn gives her.

It makes her cry when Evelynn’s tongue sinks into her all the more beautiful. Seraphine’s lust is so clear, so easy for Evelynn to grasp and manipulate until Seraphine is a writhing mess before her, but Evelynn isn’t quite ready to be merciful just yet.

She pulls away abruptly, ignoring the way Seraphine’s hips chase after her and begins to rise. Her lashers move in time with her, releasing their grip on Seraphine until she is back on the floor and Evelynn can pin her to the wall. A hand comes up, wiping off traces of Seraphine’s desire from Evelynn’s face before she raises it above Seraphine’s head, bracketing her body with her own.

“Evelynn,” Seraphine sighs, watching Evelynn’s movements with careful eyes, “Please.”

The emotions rolling off of Seraphine make Evelynn hiss. She can taste the need and the pain of denial, a combination so powerful it makes her bite down on nothing with a hiss. She wants Seraphine in ways beyond mortal description, but Evelynn will content herself with simply gorging herself on what Seraphine can give her.

“Come on,” Evelynn growls, tugging Seraphine away from the wall and into the bedroom. Seraphine allows herself to be pushed along, following Evelynn’s movements obligingly.

Although she makes sure to stop and turn on the light before going further, Evelynn doesn’t see anything beyond Seraphine, tunnel vision taking over as she prowls closer to her prey. She backs her onto the bed, draping her body over Seraphine’s until there is nothing between them but their desire.

Looking at the way Seraphine’s lips part before her and hearing her whines, Evelynn takes pity on her, sliding a leg between Seraphine’s and pushing up. 

“God,” Seraphine nearly explodes into an inferno of glory at Evelynn’s burning gaze, “Oh my god. That’s so-you’re so good.” Seraphine jerks in Evelynn’s grip as her mind begins to lose control of her body, “Oh god, I’m so close.”

Immediately, Evelynn pulls back.

Seraphine cries at the loss. Her hips buck up, seeking something, anything, but Evelynn’s hand pushes her down. Evelynn’s grin is savage, but she whispers placatingly along Seraphine’s jaw while still pressing her into the bed, “Patience, my darling. I will give you everything you need, I promise.”

Seraphine doesn’t seem to agree, but Evelynn is a master at convincing people of things they do not believe. 

She trails kisses down Seraphine’s jaw, descending on her throat with a singular hunger. Sharp nips and soothing kisses accompany Evelynn’s roving hands as she divests Seraphine of what is left of her clothing, shredding what refuses to come off without a care in the world. 

Evelynn’s focus shifts as she moves down Seraphine’s body, intent on pulling every whimper and every cry out of Seraphine before she collapses. She stops briefly to suck a mark into where neck meets shoulder, fingers trailing meaninglessly along Seraphine’s side until her back arches. Her smile broadens when she reaches Seraphine’s chest, a hand cupping her breast and thumb flicking across her nipple while Evelynn watches for a reaction.

Seraphine does not disappoint, her body almost flying off the bed into Evelynn’s at the action. Evelynn repeats the gesture, watching Seraphine’s back arch once more. Before Seraphine has a chance to relax, Evelynn bends down, mouth sealing around her nipple and sucking.

A hand flies into Evelynn’s hair, gripping harshly and pulling. Evelynn hums, relishing in the pain while her tongue lashes against Seraphine’s nipple, a hand busying itself with the other. Evelynn’s actions are those of worship, pushing Seraphine further and further along the precipice until there is nothing between her and the edge, only Evelynn’s careful control keeping Seraphine balanced right where Evelynn wants her.

When she pulls back, Evelynn watches in triumph at Seraphine’s form, her denied pleasure once more ambrosia on Evelynn’s tongue. She wants more, but Evelynn can tell when Seraphine is about to break.

Evelynn wants to be the one to do the breaking.

She kisses Seraphine again, one hand dipping between her thighs in search of where Seraphine wants her.

The first press of Evelynn’s fingers against Seraphine makes her jolt, a choked moan falling from her lips. It is the sweetest music Evelynn’s ears have ever heard. “Ready, then?” she asks. She knows the answer, of course. She just wants to hear the words falling from Seraphine’s lips.

Seraphine rakes down Evelynn’s back, voice low and controlled by instincts rather than her mind, “Yes.”

Evelynn smiles, exposing her fangs before she pushes in, two knuckles deep into the most inviting warmth. Her vision explodes at the breadth of feeling that flows from Seraphine. It feels like floodgates have been flung open and suddenly Evelynn is being fucked while she fucks Seraphine, eyes rolling back at the instantaneous feedback.

Every push and every pull feels like a revelation, the secrets of the universe revealing themselves the more Evelynn gives. Seraphine returns the favor in kind, strings of her pleasure winding themselves around the two of them and pulling tight until Evelynn is suffocating in their connection. 

It tastes like pure electricity shocking its way through Evelynn and she wants more.

Vision reducing to nothing but the goddess before her, Evelynn’s pace is absolutely punishing, railing into Seraphine as fireworks explode behind her own eyes. She doesn’t know how Seraphine is doing this to her, but she doesn’t care. Every movement, every twist of her fingers sends Seraphine into a writhing mess that translates into absolute pleasure twisting itself through Evelynn. Her lashers fare no better, engulfing Evelynn and Seraphine in their shadowy embrace while Evelynn takes and takes, never sated the harder she pushes. “Fuck, Seraphine. You’re taking me so well.” Praises fall from Evelynn’s lips as she falls before Seraphine, worshiping the divine being trembling apart beneath her.

Evelynn feels privy to the making of a universe, blessed to share in Seraphine’s pleasure while the world falls apart around them.

The instant Evelynn’s thumb brushes Seraphine's clit, Evelynn feels like she is being torn apart and remade, over and over again. She does it again, and again, and again, all while Seraphine begins to crumble before her. Bloody lines appear down her back, throwing Evelynn into a violent fit of pleasure as Seraphine’s body tenses. They hang there, on the edge of the unknown together.

Fangs sinking into Seraphine, Evelynn takes them both sweetly into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate everyone who comments and kudos but whoever is commenting anything related to "poggers" or "pog" I hope you know I've been calling my dogs my little pogchamps FOR THE WHOLE WEEK but quietly because I don't need other people hearing that. I hope y'all are happy.


	5. you want more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn's master plan comes together and Ahri is decidedly not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this chapter killed me but also it was very worth it I think. It just kept getting longer and longer and I just kept crying until it was done, hope y'all enjoy it.

Chapter 5 – You want more

Morning falls, too bright light abruptly welcoming Ahri back to the world of the waking.

A hand flies over her eyes, Ahri doing everything in her power to go back to sleep. Rolling over face down in her bed and groaning, Ahri dryly reflects that last night was definitely not restful, and the light rousing her far before she was ready was most definitely of no help in that department.

Scrabbling uselessly around the empty side of the bed, Ahri is too groggy to figure out why the curtains aren’t pulled shut. They usually are, giving her a long, deep sleep with Evelynn by her side.

It takes her a while, but she puts it together.

When she does, the answer makes her groan, Ahri forcing her body up to blink blearily at the wide-open windows. Staring, Ahri contemplates the situation, a frown overtaking her features. It’s strange, to say the least. After all, Evelynn isn’t the type to run from a fight. She likes fights, if only for the cocktails of misery they leave in their wake (according to her, at least).

It is completely out of character for Evelynn to not come back after a fight like this, armed with soothing words and a tight embrace, as well as a vast selection of peace offerings.  _ Has Seraphine really drawn this rift between us? _

Ahri’s ears press flat against her head at the thought, but the most frightening part of it all is the sheer possibility of it, even in its absurdity. Even though she is better than that, even though Evelynn is better than that, even though they are better than that, something in Ahri keeps her from dismissing the thought in its entirety.

Logically, Seraphine is only the smallest blip in the timeline compared to all that is Ahri and Evelynn, and yet Ahri feels like the entire course of their relationship could be resting on her shoulders. They’ve gone through millennia together, her and Evelynn, chasing each other across the world, always in each other’s orbit regardless of the rest of the world’s happenings. To lose all that? The idea is laughable, but no one foretold the fall of Rome until it was far too late, either.

Then again, never before have her and Evelynn been this divided, this split on anything or anyone before.

It is simultaneously both terrifying and exhilarating.

It’s not that Seraphine herself is a threat, but the existence of Seraphine, the  _ idea _ of Seraphine, throws an unexpected wrench into the eternally grinding gears of their relationship.

The more she thinks about it, the more Ahri begins to worry. She can recognize the onset of a spiral, but it doesn’t mean Ahri has the power to stop it. Generally, Evelynn is the one to ground her, the one to calm her down before Ahri can fall down a rabbit hole of overthinking, but Evelynn isn’t here. It’s just Ahri here.

Ahri, and her endless train of negative thoughts and worries.

She wants to blame someone, Evelynn, Seraphine, anyone for how absolutely useless she feels, but Ahri knows it is absolutely no one’s fault but her own. Her own flaws. Her own weaknesses. Her own failings. The blame lies solely at her feet and the house of cards she has built around herself that she calls a fort when it is nothing of the sort.

A thought strikes her, a strategy Kai’Sa had mentioned once upon a time when everything became too overwhelming, and Ahri grasps onto it with the last pieces of her shattered fortitude.

Closing her eyes, Ahri begins counting to ten, first in Korean, then cycling through every language in her lexicon. It’s not until she hits “eins, zwei, drei,” that Ahri finally feels the tension begin leaving her. It drains her, the gradual process of waiting until her mind clears so that there is nothing but the rhythm of numbers to keep Ahri’s head on straight. Draining, but necessary.

Eventually, she lets out a deep breath, blinking quickly before finally settling. “Dix.” Ahri smiles broadly to herself. “Dix.”

With a peaceful clarity in her mind, Ahri sits on her bed, contemplating nothing at all until her stomach growling reminds Ahri that she needs to eat, that gumiho don’t subsist entirely on sadness and regrets. That’s Evelynn’s territory. The thought is unpleasantly sobering, and Ahri clambers out of bed rather than deal with it.

She goes through the motions of making herself presentable because Kai’Sa and Akali have no idea the depth of the rift between Ahri and Evelynn, and Ahri sees no reason in letting them. This is between her and Evelynn. Nobody else.

The scents wafting through the air as Ahri makes her way to the kitchen are heavenly enough that she considers ditching her diet-plan smoothie and indulging in whatever Kai’Sa whipped up for breakfast. Her and Akali are already down, early risers by habit and cheerfully talking over pancakes and fruit. Ahri stops before they see her, smiling softly at how incredibly happy they seem.

The slightest of head turns gives Kai’Sa a glimpse of Ahri, her Little Doe calling out for her enthusiastically, “Hey, Ahri! You’re awake earlier than usual!” She waves Ahri over with a smile.

Never one to deny Kai’Sa, Ahri stops her staring and goes. “Morning Kai’Sa, Akali,” she says, walking over to the island and leaning against it. “That looks amazing, Kai.”

“Thanks!” Kai’Sa smiles even more brilliantly at Ahri, “Akali wanted pancakes, and since I made her get up early to go on a run with me, I only thought it fair to make up for it.”

Hopping over to join them on the same side of the island, Akali returns cheerfully, “You know I love spending time with you! It wasn’t exactly a struggle to wake up a bit earlier than usual and work out with you, Kai’Sa.”

In turn, Kai’Sa strikes a pose. “Well who wouldn’t?” Her and Akali devolve in giggles and Ahri’s heart nearly bursts at the sight, full of feelings she can’t explain at the easy domesticity. She’s no stranger to love, but the way Kai’Sa and Akali make her feel, it’s different. Human, almost.

A faint smile appears, Ahri offering her own opinion freely, “I can’t think of one person in the world that wouldn’t be absolutely honored to spend time with you, Kai’Sa. Or you, Akali.” Her words might be sappy, but Ahri means everything she says with every part of her conglomeration of souls.

Akali makes a face in response, but it’s a good one. Ahri has a pretty good handle on Akali’s faces, and she’s pretty sure it’s a good one. Akali’s actions confirm this for her, the rapper striking her own pose and exclaiming, “Of course. Anyone would be lucky to be with any of us.”

The way Akali says it, filled with pride and love and everything Ahri knows she doesn’t deserve strikes a chord in her. She knows Akali means what she says with every fiber of her being, but Ahri is always aware of the creeping sensation that her love is conditional, no matter how sincere Akali appears to be. Humans are just so fickle. It’s in their nature, just like it’s in Ahri’s nature to be a monster.

And humans don’t like monsters.

_ Seraphine  _ doesn’t like monsters.

“Hey, hey, earth to Ahri.” A hand waves in front of Ahri’s face, rousing her from her introspection, Akali peering inquiringly at her. “Everything alright? You and Evelynn looked like you were in a fight or something last night.” She looks concerned, even if she isn’t willing to put it into words.

Shooting her a grateful smile, Ahri silently thanks Akali for pulling her out of the inevitable crash and burn her thoughts were barreling towards. She’s been heading into them a lot lately, and Ahri has a fairly good estimation as to why. Like a mantra, Seraphine’s name echoes the entire time in her head.  _ Seraphine, Seraphine, Seraphine. _

She doesn’t mention it, though, instead placating Akali with empty words, ‘“Oh! Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Great.” Akali looks pleased, bounding closer to Ahri and giving her a brief hug before pulling away in a burst of energy, “Now c’mon, Kai’Sa made the best pancakes.”

Ahri lets herself be dragged over to the steaming pile of pancakes. They do look delicious, but Ahri really shouldn’t. Then she thinks about everything that she’s gone through in the best twenty-four hours and shrugs. She deserves this.

While Ahri takes a few pancakes for herself, Akali helps herself to the entire rest of the stack and Ahri watches enviously as Akali begins to devour them. The picture before her is nearly perfect, a gathering of almost everyone Ahri loves in the world enjoying a simple breakfast together. Before she can stop herself, Ahri opens her mouth and asks, “Where’s Evelynn, by the way? Anyone see her this morning?”

Without missing a beat, Kai’Sa replies casually, “Oh, she’s with Seraphine.”

Ahri’s fork drops onto her plate with a clatter.

Kai’Sa and Akali exchange looks, Kai’Sa gently scooting away the sharp cutlery.

Ahri is too caught up in her thoughts to notice, a raging snowstorm of pure indignance and offense swirling through her. Kai’Sa looks like she wants to interject, but Ahri ignores her, hardening herself with unfeeling eyes while her vision clouds itself.

Her chair scrapes along the floor as Ahri makes as quick an escape as possible. “I’m just going to the living room. Please don’t bother me,” she mumbles quietly, unsure of how she should react.

She moves as if she is in a trance, Ahri’s feet taking charge when her mind cannot.

Once away from the suddenly oppressive atmosphere of the kitchen, Ahri takes three carefully measured steps before spinning around and repeating the process, pacing before the large, living room window. She’s waiting for something, anything to draw her back.  _ Evelynn. _

Ahri feels her, first. Minutes later, the woman is pulling up, positively reeking of Seraphine. It’s coming off her in waves, remnants of her stolen night rolling off of Evelynn.

From the corner of the window, Ahri watches how Evelynn’s figure stops when she comes out of her car, head tilting to the side before she keeps going. The way she walks, however, is different. Wary, cautious. Like she knows what’s waiting for her on the other side of the door but doesn’t know if she wants to face it.

And yet, Evelynn doesn’t slink home. Despite this, the knowledge that she knows that Ahri knows what she did last night, she walks through the front door like everything is fine and dandy and she has nothing to hide.

She starts a bit, though, the smallest of jumps when Ahri clears her throat from across the foyer.

Ahri’s eyes nearly roll back in their sockets when it hits her, the unbelievably potent strength of Seraphine smacking her in the face with Evelynn doing nothing to lessen the effect. It’s like she wants Ahri to know, wants to flaunt everything that happened between her and Seraphine with absolutely no regard for Ahri’s feelings.

It’s not a surprise, but the thought of it still makes Ahri angry beyond belief. Who she is angry at—Evelynn or Seraphine, she still isn’t entirely sure about.

Suddenly incredibly glad that neither Kai’Sa nor Akali are involved, that they were smart enough to keep themselves out of whatever is going on between Ahri and Seraphine and Evelynn, Ahri takes in a deep breath to prepare herself. At least confrontations they won’t be here to witness this confrontation.

“Are you kidding me?” Ahri sounds disbelieving, as if she can’t believe Evelynn would do what she did. It makes Evelynn sniff and Ahri sighs. This is exactly something Evelynn would do. “I can smell her on you.”

“A tragedy, really,” Evelynn snipes, “Because instead of getting the secondhand experience, you could have been there with me. Instead, you chose to be boring and not take what you so clearly want.” Her delight in the way Ahri’s face morphs, first into disgust, before it turns into lust, and then disgust at her lust is clear, and Ahri hates how easy it is for Evelynn to read her.

Evelynn’s words work their way through Ahri’s head, slipping through cracks and making themselves home in little crevices of her mind until there is nothing but the pounding thought of Seraphine. Seraphine, and the power she holds in her weak, mortal hands over Ahri, power she couldn’t possibly ever fathom.

“I wouldn’t do that to her,” Ahri replies, frost coating her words. She is distraught at the fact, but her resolve holds fast. She will never hurt Seraphine again. “I would never force Seraphine into what she so clearly does not want.”

At Ahri’s words, Evelynn looks like she wants to walk over to the nearest wall and bang against it until something breaks.  _ How can you possibly be so incredibly dense,  _ her look says _ ,  _ and then _ , I really do need to smack some sense in you, don’t I? _

Evelynn opens her mouth, presumably to tear into Ahri’s absolute lack of rational thought, but the sad little droop of Ahri’s tail seems to give her pause. Instead, the demon steps back, assessing the problem before changing course. Like a shadow vanishing into light, Evelynn’s whole countenance shifts to suit her needs.

“Oh, Ahri.” Evelynn’s form disappears into smoke before reconverging beside Ahri and wrapping her in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry for last night and I’m sorry for you having to see this. I really didn’t plan on it going this way.” She looks genuinely remorseful at the thought and it makes Ahri’s ears perk up just the tiniest bit. “How about I make it up to you, hmm? Dinner, just you and I, and I’ll make all those twisted thoughts leave your pretty little head.”

Tails whipping furiously back and forth, Ahri contemplates Evelynn’s offer for the briefest of moments before throwing caution to the wind. She hates strife, especially when it is between her and Evelynn. Such an open overture of remediation is too good to resist. Ahri nods quickly, burying herself deeper into Evelynn’s arms, clinging tightly while Evelynn holds her. “Yes please.” This time, her tails lash back and forth with glee rather than despondency. It’s a marked improvement, she thinks.

“Good girl,” Evelynn says, giving Ahri a quick scratch behind her ear. Ahri twitches in her arms, but Evelynn simply continues to hold her, rubbing gently on her head and along her body until Ahri is a floppy puddle in her arms. “Such a good girl. I promise everything will work out, okay? You just have to trust me, darling.”

Ahri nods uselessly against Evelynn, nearly insensate in her arms. “Okay.”

Gently, Evelynn guides Ahri’s limp form onto the nearest couch, half-pulling, half-dragging Ahri over until she can get her properly situated. When she’s done, Evelynn observes Ahri, poking her on the shoulder teasingly, “You good here?”

“Mm’fine,” Ahri slurs, resting her body against the plush surface of the couch. Suddenly all the stress and excitement of the past day is on her, overwhelming Ahri and reminding her that she really didn’t get enough sleep last night. “Mm’jus tired. Think I’ll just…sleep.”

The last thing she hears before slipping off is Evelynn’s voice, drifting further away the deeper into sleep Ahri herself drifts, “I’ll deal with Kai’Sa and Akali, then. See if they want to go on their own little date…”

When Ahri next opens her eyes, it is to the sight of Kai’Sa shaking her shoulder. Attempting to bat away the intruder, Ahri is entirely unsuccessful, Kai’Sa easily restraining Ahri’s fumbling arms with a laugh while Ahri acclimates herself to her surroundings.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead,” Kai’Sa teases. She drops one of Ahri’s hands to ruffle her hair, smile broadening at the doleful sight Ahri gives her. “It’s lunchtime already and you have to eat.”

“I just had breakfast!”

“Right…” Kai’Sa smirks, holding up her wrist and looking at a watch that doesn’t sit there, “You had breakfast, oh, I would say about four hours ago?”

Running through a mental replay of the morning in her head, Ahri shakes her head. That’s impossible. “That’s impossible,” she says, looking at Kai’Sa imploringly, “That’s impossible, right?”

Sympathetically, Kai’Sa pats Ahri’s shoulder, wrapping long arms around Ahri in a bone-crushing hug that leaves Ahri breathless. “Guess you really didn’t have a good night, huh?”

Against her will, Ahri’s ears flatten against her head. Kai’Sa is right; she didn’t. The thought makes her twitch, but Kai’Sa only rubs her shoulder calmingly before standing up and offering Ahri a hand. “Come on, we’re all waiting on you. Akali’s getting real antsy.”

“Wouldn’t want to keep her waiting,” Ahri agrees. She stands up, allowing herself to be led to the kitchen where Evelynn and Akali are waiting.

Her arrival doesn’t even rouse Evelynn from her phone, where she is busy tapping away like she has something more important to be doing. “About time you joined us, gumiho,” she says instead, quickly punching something in on her screen before putting the phone away with a satisfied smirk. “We were just starting to worry.”

The words, although not aggressive or pointed in any way, still bring something out in Ahri, an innate sense of adrenaline and the instinct to fight or flight. Adopting the nearest attitude she can reach, Ahri plasters on a cocky smirk and replies with too much sugar in her tone, “Aw, for little ol’ me? You shouldn’t have.”

The strategy works, successfully making Evelynn appear momentarily taken aback, but she recovers smoothly and arrests Ahri with a calm glare, the corners of her lip twitching up. “Oh, but I did,” she says airily, waving her hand casually with long claws glittering in the late morning light. “And aren’t you glad I did. You’d be missing out on a hell of a lunch, after all.” Her words are accompanied by a saucy wink directed at Kai’Sa, who blushes predictably at the attention.

“Eve!” Kai’Sa whacks Evelynn’s shoulder with her free hand, the other occupied with setting the table. “Don’t pull me into this,” she warns.

Properly chastised, Evelynn settles down, but she continues shooting Ahri meaningful looks throughout the entirety of lunch. It is a singularly distracting experience, but Ahri knows better than to comment or give Evelynn any fodder for her games. Meanwhile, Akali watches the whole affair with interest, all but shoving the metaphorical popcorn in her face. Despite all this, Ahri enjoys her meal with her favorite girls.

Once lunch is over, everyone disperses.

Evelynn cites dinner preparations, Akali wants to play videogames, and Kai’Sa has some new choreography to work on. As for Ahri, well, Ahri doesn’t know what to do with herself, too keyed up between the anticipation for dinner and the simmering tension resting under the surface of every interaction she has with Evelynn.

She spends the afternoon doing nothing much at all, pinwheeling between scrolling through the band’s social media, cleaning her room, and shopping online, all within the comforts of her room. The door is firmly closed, blocking out the excitement Ahri can feel thrumming through the house.

Some hours later, a nearly imperceptible knock on her door makes Ahri bolt upright, looking towards the source of the knock and focusing on the voice from the other side. “Hey, Ahri?” Kai’Sa calls out.

“Yeah?”

“You mind helping me out? Akali’s taking me out tonight and I want to look nice.”

“Of course, Kai’Sa!” Ahri rushes to her door, flinging it open too quickly, Kai’Sa staring bewilderingly back at her, “I’d love to!” She takes the raised hand Kai’Sa used to knock on the door firmly in her grip and pulls Kai’Sa into her room, tails erupting outwards as she goes.

As soon as Kai’Sa is safely within Ahri’s room and the door firmly shut once more, Ahri starts rambling, “Okay, so what are you going to wear? Where is Akali taking you? We have to make sure you look absolutely amazing, which you do anyways, but we’re going to knock Akali’s socks off. What about—”

Appearing just slightly overwhelmed, Kai’Sa stares blankly at Ahri with an amused quirk of her lips. “It’s not that exciting, Ahri. It’s just a date and Akali didn’t give me a lot of details, just that I should dress ‘nice but not too dressy,” Kai'Sa quotes, shaking her head lightly. “Whatever that means.”

Ahri nods along sagely to Akali’s words with a gleam in her eyes. “Okay one, it is that exciting and two, I know exactly what that means,” she promises before setting off to prove exactly that.

By the time she’s done with the clothes, Kai’Sa stands before Ahri in skin-tight metallic black leggings, a blocky silver belt resting on her hips and a tight black crop-top with an O-ring zipper to go along with it. Kai’Sa looks like a full course meal, even from behind (especially from behind) and Ahri finds herself slightly jealous for Akali’s sake.

She’s so entranced with the movement of shoulder blades and rippling back muscles that Ahri barely catches what Kai’Sa is saying, “…quite sure. It’s awfully, uh, cold tonight. Are you sure?”

Ahri tunes back in when Kai’Sa turns around, gesturing to her exposed shoulders. “Akali rides a motorcycle, Ahri.”

“Ugh, fine.” Ahri throws a light puffer jacket at Kai’Sa. “Be boring I guess.”

“Thanks,” Kai’Sa singsongs, holding the jacket up to her body and admiring the fit. She suddenly breaks out in laughter, making Ahri look at her questioningly. “This one’s cropped too,” she says, still struggling to hold in her laughter.

Throwing her hands up hopelessly, Ahri exclaims, “Well I’m sorry, Kai’Sa! Not all of us can be giants like you. Some of us have to settle with being normal people sized.”

Holding back her amusement becomes a futile act for Kai’Sa, who bursts out laughing the moment Ahri turns away with a huff, arms crossed and frowning petulantly. Kai’Sa walks over, draping her ridiculously long arms over Ahri’s shoulders while towering over Ahri the entire time. “Aw, poor, tiny, normal sized foxy. I’m sorry I’m such a big, bad giant.”

Ahri grunts, buried face first in collarbones and cleavage. It’s a lot, even for a millennia old fox spirit. She’s no stranger to collarbones and cleavage, but it’s collarbones and cleavage attached to  _ Kai’Sa _ . Her “It’s fine” is slightly muffled but still understandable and Kai’Sa pulls away with a chuckle.

“Well, I’ll be sure to protect you from all the bad things in the world, little foxy,” Kai’Sa offers, “How about that?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Promise.”

It’s a uniquely comforting thought. Ahri doesn’t need protection from any outside threats, but the offer, the sincerity behind the words is enough to give Ahri all the warm and fuzzy feelings inside because she is loved enough to deserve all those words and the weight behind them.

_ But who will protect Seraphine? _ Ahri doesn’t get a chance to stop the thought before it invades her mind, consuming all of thoughts in one fell swoop. Evelynn has already sunk her claws into the girl, and Ahri is on the brink of doing the same.  _ Who will keep her safe from us? _

“Uh oh.” Kai’Sa pulls back accusingly, “I know that look, Ahri.”

Ahri pouts. “What look?”

Kai’Sa waves her hand, “You know, that look.”

Ahri looks. “What?”

“The look you get whenever you overthink something and then get all sad about it.” Kai’Sa says. She doesn’t sound accusing, but it is clear that she is more than familiar with the look.

For the first time today, Ahri is chagrined. She knows her overthinking spells are bad, but she never thought they were so recognizable. Clearly, they are if Kai’Sa can so easily pick them out, however. Ahri sighs. “That bad, huh?”

Kai’Sa nods. “Yeah. That bad.”

Like a crumbling building with no foundation, Ahri’s good mood evaporates, replaced at once by the ever-looming shadow of uselessness. Times like these, when her weaknesses are so easily perceived, make Ahri feel entirely too much like a burden. It doesn’t matter that she knows her loved ones are her loved ones because they love her because it is never any easier to actually convince herself of the fact. Ahri’s logical mind is all too often overruled by her irrational one.

Rushing to her side, Kai’Sa wraps her arms around Ahri, enveloping her in a tight embrace. “You wanna talk about it?”

Head tilting onto a muscled shoulder, Ahri attempts to sound as comfortingly in control as possible. “Not really.”

Kai’Sa strokes through Ahri’s hair, pausing to scratch lightly behind her ears with every down stroke. “Okay.”

They stand like that, Ahri leaning into Kai’Sa, a physical barrier from the emotions whirling through her mind without control, until the silence becomes too much. Ahri was never the type to brood in silence. “I’m scared.”

Kai’Sa doesn’t miss a beat. “Oh? Whatever of?”

It takes more strength than Ahri knew she could muster to say it, but she does. Perhaps if she does, it means she can finally move on from it. “Seraphine.”

Kai’Sa pauses. “Seraphine?”

Ahri turns, pressing her face into the smooth plane of shoulders behind her, “Yeah. Seraphine.”

“Why?”

Ahri doesn’t know how to answer, but she knows that she has to. Somehow, she just wants someone who understands. Understands, and helps, instead of pushing her the way Evelynn always does.

Looking up as dolefully as possible, Ahri pours her heart and soul out to the first person willing to ask. “I’m scared because I hurt her, a lifetime ago, and I don’t want to hurt her ever again. I don’t want to hurt her because she is so precious, a star in the darkness and my presence can only serve to snuff it out.

“I can’t do that to her, not when she is so innocent and so filled with potential to be so good—I can’t take from someone so beautiful, but I know I will. I’m a gumiho. I always take, no matter how hard I try. Even you and Akali and Evelynn, I know I’m so much work and you guys deserve someone who is better, stronger, who can deserve—”

Ahri doesn’t get to finish her monologue, the arms around her tightening until it starts to hurt. Kai’Sa transforms before her eyes, the sweet, thoughtful Little Doe gone and replaced by someone who has lived in all the darkness the world had to offer, and came out shining brighter. “Don’t say that,” Kai’Sa says, voice deep and guttural with an undercut of  _ other _ , all too like Evelynn when she begins to hunger.

“There are far worse things in the world than someone like you, someone who tries so hard to be good despite your past. And your past is exactly that, Ahri. Your past. Yes, you made mistakes, but you learned, and you grew, and you try every day to be a better version of what you once were. And sometimes, that’s all you can be. It is definitely enough.” Kai’Sa sounds like the words are breaking something within herself when she speaks, affecting not just Ahri, but also herself.

Her soul is nearly screaming at Ahri with the pain and suffering unique to only the void, begging for release, but Ahri knows this is one burden that Kai’Sa will never give to another. Her and Kai’Sa share this, the overwhelming need to not be a burden.

“You are doing enough, Ahri. Not all good or pure or innocent, but enough. You will always be enough.”

It is the emotion, the passion behind those words that convince Ahri more than anything. Not that Kai’Sa is right, not that she is enough, but that Kai’Sa believes she is. If someone like Kai’Sa, who has stood before darkness and walked out alive, if not unscathed, believes she is worthy,  _ that _ is enough.

Seraphine, who is good and pure and innocent, however, is another story entirely.

Blinking past tears, Ahri allows herself to cling on tighter to Kai’Sa before eventually pulling away. “Okay. I believe you,” she says, and somewhere in the twisted conglomeration of souls and memories that make up Ahri, she might even believe herself. “It’s hard, but I believe you.”

Ahri isn’t quite sure she can describe the look that takes over Kai’Sa at her words, but she hopes beyond anything that Kai’Sa believes her. If there’s anyone in the world that she needs to convince, it’s Kai’Sa.

Kai’Sa looks indescribably relieved at Ahri’s words and Ahri knows she’s doing the right thing. The sudden onset of emotions, however, are unexpected and unwelcome. Ahri isn’t ready to break down and confront all of the distorted thoughts inside her head, but right now feels like an awfully appropriate time. Instead of allowing that to come to pass, Ahri chooses the easier way out. The coward’s way, but still easy. “Okay, now you have to get going!” Ahri shoos Kai’Sa towards the door, giving her a quick kiss before closing it, “Akali is waiting for you and I want details tomorrow!”

It’s clear that Kai’Sa doesn’t entirely believe her, but she lets it pass, which Ahri is impossibly grateful for. She allows herself to be shoved out the room, waving with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes and a parting, “Alright, Ahri!”

Once Ahri is sure Kai’Sa is safely out of reach, she sits back down on her bed with a sigh. The talk was…motivating, she thinks, but Ahri doesn’t know if she is ready to deal with Seraphine and all her conflicting feelings involving Seraphine. Or if she ever will be ready.

Her phone buzzing in alarm reminds Ahri that Evelynn promised dinner at 6, and it is already 5:30. She hurries to turn it off before getting herself ready. After all, she has a dinner to enjoy, free from all Seraphine shaped distractions. Just her and Evelynn. Nobody else.

The thought makes her smile. Picking up her mascara wand with finality, Ahri sets to work.  _ Just me and Evelynn _ .

By the time Ahri has primped and preened herself to perfection, time is nearly up and Ahri is looking forward to being pampered beyond belief.

“I’m ready for dinner!” she calls, prancing down the stairs with a skip in her step, “Make all my problems go away, Evelynn!”

Just as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she catches sight of pink hair and shimmering blue eyes in the kitchen. Ahri’s heart nearly stops then and there, but Evelynn is at her side a second later, emerging from the shadows and pulling Ahri gaily along with her. Her heart starts to sink then, with every step they take closer to Seraphine.

“Just in time, gumiho. Seraphine is waiting for us.”

The girl in question brightens when she glimpses Ahri and Evelynn, nearly stumbling in her haste to get off the stool she was perched on before catching herself and waving awkwardly. “Hey Ahri! Evelynn!” She is as bright as ever but looks around them uncertainly. “Where are Kai’Sa and Akali?”

“Oh,” Evelynn waves it off breezily, “They already had a date planned before everything was set in motion, and I couldn’t bear to take them away from it. I suppose it’ll be just us three. You don’t have a problem with that, do you?”

Seraphine looks a bit doubtful, a feeling Ahri is in complete agreement with, but she shakes it off easily enough. “Uh, I guess not.”

“Excellent.” Evelynn claps her hands together.

By now, Ahri’s heart is fluttering uneasily in her stomach, all too aware of how easily Evelynn has played them. Like Orpheus with the lute, except Ahri doesn’t know who to call Eurydice. (She’s pretty sure it’s her, though, and Seraphine, Hades.)

“Wow,” Seraphine’s eyes widen when she sees the full spread of food Evelynn has set out for them, “That’s a lot for just the three of us.”

“Well, I thought it would be five,” Evelynn says with a what-can-you-do sigh. “But it didn’t turn out that way I suppose.”

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Ahri has to applaud Evelynn’s acting skills, and she doesn’t bother biting out that she thought it would be two. It’s evident in her glare, even when Seraphine directs a smile at her.

“I guess us three is enough, then, right?”

Ahri nods tightly but doesn’t bother saying more.

Dinner is awkward, to say the least. At first, that is. Conversation is stilted, Ahri directing pointed looks at Evelynn while Seraphine confusedly observes their tension. She doesn’t see it, doesn’t understand why Ahri is looking so imploringly at Evelynn. The anger is long gone, instead replaced by an empty sort of yearning that pains Ahri every time it comes across her face, the knowledge that what she wants is sitting mere inches away from her but accompanied by an iron-fast refusal to cross the distance.

Seraphine tries, bless her heart, to keep a conversation going, but it has no substance and eventually falls flat. Ahri focuses studiously on her food while Evelynn’s eyes bore into hers. She knows what Evelynn wants but Ahri refuses to give in.

The tension holds fast, even once the plates are clear and Seraphine hesitantly offers to do the dishes. It is as if none of them got what they came here for, Ahri and Evelynn both too sullen to make good on any of their promises.

“Sure,” Evelynn waves her hands, thoroughly displeased with how the evening is turning it out. She makes her displeasure clearly known, directing it at Ahri passive-aggressively, “Ahri will help out.”

Ahri decidedly does not want to help out, but Seraphine looks so pleased by the statement that Ahri finds it in herself to want to help out. “Of course,” she says, standing from her chair. “You wash, and I’ll dry?”

Seraphine nods excitedly and Ahri can’t summon up any of the simmering resentment inside of her to direct towards Seraphine. She offers her a limp smile instead, moving to stand beside her while falling into the motion of drying what Seraphine hands her. Evelynn has made herself scarce, so Ahri tentatively allows herself to relax. Slightly.

She jumps when Seraphine speaks, cursing herself for letting her guard down. “Did something happen between you and Evelynn? You guys seem…tense.”

Ahri drops the forks in her hand, glad it is only the silverware and not the plate currently in Seraphine’s hand. She catches herself, though, picking up the forks like nothing is wrong while drying them just a bit too aggressively. “Nothing, really,” Ahri says, calm as an oasis in the middle of nothing, “Why?”

“There’s just something between you two,” Seraphine says, “Tension. It’s not about me, is it?”

Ahri’s mouth drops into an ‘O’. “Of course not! There is nothing going on between Evelynn and I, and if there were, it would never be about you, I promise.” (Ahri is a filthy, filthy liar.)

“Oh. That’s good.” Seraphine falls quiet and they finish the dishes together in silence, falling into an easy rhythm empty of words.

Absentmindedly, Ahri reaches out for something to dry just as Seraphine turns around, done with the dishes and Ahri’s hand collides with Seraphine. As if burned, Ahri snatches it back immediately just as Seraphine reaches out to grab it.

She misses, reaching out into empty air and Ahri sighs at how forlornly Seraphine looks between the empty space. Her hand falls limp to her side, nothing but air in her grasp.

Ahri turns away, distancing herself from Seraphine to put the towel in her arms away. She needs the distance she tells herself, needs to escape from the oppressive haze that takes over whenever she is near Seraphine.

When she turns back, the sun is reaching the horizon, shining through the windows and giving Seraphine an almost ethereal shine before Ahri. She gasps, and Seraphine simply looks at her, unaware of the effect her presence has on Ahri.

Unable to help herself, Ahri stares, stares in the presence of an angel glowing in the last dying rays of the sun and finds herself so desperately wanting, wishing for something that is by all means hers; Seraphine has made no secret of her attraction, but Ahri is too strong (weak) to take what is so freely offered.

Unexpectedly, the silence is abruptly broken when Seraphine speaks. “I’m just so lonely,” she says, into the quiet expanse, startling Ahri with her words. She looks at Ahri, as if there will be answers in the blank plane of Ahri’s emotionless visage. She finds none, of course, shaking her head with a forlorn smile. “Never mind. It’s crazy to think, right? Oh yes, people will say. That’s Seraphine. Her career is just about to take off and she’s just about to get everything she’s ever dreamed of having, and there she goes, whining about being lonely of all things.”

Her words make Ahri flinch, the easy self-deprecation, as if Seraphine is not used to having what she wants. As if she doesn’t believe she deserves it. But what can she say to dissuade her of the notion? All Ahri’s past actions have done is reinforce the idea that Seraphine has no one on her side, the poor girl. Ahri snorts. Evelynn of all people is the most likely candidate for the best source emotional support in Seraphine’s life.  _ Evelynn. _

Her name is like acid on Ahri’s tongue, the syllables shaping themselves in her mouth and Ahri knows she has to leave. She has to get away from whatever Seraphine is doing to her. “I’m sorry.” She’s weak, constantly unable to do what must be done, but Ahri can’t take it. She begins to walk away, making it all the way to the edge of the stairs before Seraphine’s words stop her.

“It’s me, isn’t it? Something’s wrong with me, wrong with how I’ve acted and I’ve screwed everything up with everyone, haven’t I?” Seraphine continues on, taking Ahri’s silence as confirmation when it is anything but, “I’m sorry for what I’ve done, but I just don’t know what it is!”

The hopelessness draws Ahri into action, body turning and mouth opening, but no words come out. What could she possibly even say?

With broken eyes, Seraphine watches from across the room. She watches and with every second that Ahri’s mouth forms words that never come, the more she seems to sink into herself until Ahri feels like she’s watching a shell of where Seraphine once stood. 

A chilling thought freezes Ahri to where she stands, unable to provide any comfort to one who so desperately needs it:  _ this is what she would be like if I had shown just a little less self-restraint that night.  _ If Ahri had just been a little less careful, a little less discerning, Seraphine would be exactly what Ahri has made her today, no soul-sucking required. This knowledge draws out an anguished cry from Ahri, a sad sort of sound reminiscent of a pitiful, dying animal.  _ Useless _ .

At the sound, Seraphine looks up, but she doesn’t say anything, just looks at her. It feels like all the eyes in the world are trained on Ahri, watching and waiting for her to say the magic words to right every wrong to her name. 

Ahri flinches. 

The attention is too much.

Yet she takes the first step. Then another. And then another, until Ahri is bringing Seraphine’s hands into hers and lifting them between their bodies. Her words are directed at their joined hands, Ahri unable to bring herself to look in the eyes of her greatest failure. “It’s not you,” she whispers, “It’s never been you.”

Slowly, Ahri raises her eyes, catching the pure hope shining in Seraphine’s eyes. Ahri has to blink, has to look again to make sure she’s not dreaming. Seraphine wants this, wants her, and Ahri knows now that any rejection would be a failing on her own part. Any refusal would fall flat, Ahri all too aware now that a denial is only a flimsy defense for her own fears.

“Once I became aware, knew what the effect my living had on the rest of humanity, I could never deal with it. Could never deal with how I live off the livelihoods of others. It made me sick, even when I couldn’t explain why. This is something I have to deal with myself,” Ahri admits haltingly, “Something I will deal with because I want you too, Seraphine, but I can’t want you until I am at peace with this side of myself. I’m sorry.”

She drops their hands, turning away. Evelynn was right. She needs to leave this chapter of her life behind. No matter how drawn Ahri is to Seraphine, she isn’t in the right headspace to have any of it. Evelynn can be there for Seraphine. Can comfort her and hold her and do everything she did last night because Ahri can’t.

They deserve each other, she thinks wistfully, stepping up the stairs and away from Seraphine with no destination in mind, only knowing that she needs to get away.

It’s Seraphine’s voice, the defeat and resignation and the sheer apology for nothing she has to apologize for that stops Ahri. “I’m sorry. For whatever it is you think you’ve done that is so wrong because I don’t believe you have anything to apologize for that you haven’t done a thousand times over.”

Ahri stops, but she doesn’t turn around, not until Seraphine’s voice changes, and her words, too. “Stop blaming yourself and give me the agency you so strongly claim you think you’ve taken!” Seraphine’s tone shifts from remorse to accusation as she follows Ahri to the bottom of the stairs. “You act like I’m the victim, but you don’t even listen to what I say or want. That’s what really makes me the victim, now. Not what you did, but what you’re doing. So go. Just like you always do. You run.”

The words are angry, blazing hot with accusation and fury, but Seraphine speaks with the most quiet sort of acceptance. Acceptance of the truth because Ahri has always run. 

It infuriates Ahri because Seraphine is just like her. The two of them, different sides of the same coin and neither able to take, only willing to wait.

She doesn’t know what pushes her to action, but Ahri knows that she can’t leave Seraphine like this. Kai’Sa wouldn’t leave someone like this, and Ahri wants so badly to be who Kai’Sa thinks she is. Ahri turns around, striding purposefully down to Seraphine and pulls her abruptly into a searing kiss.

Seraphine tenses, momentarily, and Ahri thinks she’s somehow misread all the signs, messed everything up again, but Seraphine relaxes, responding eagerly to the touch and Ahri knows she’s doing the right thing. The logistics of how and why are irrelevant, not when Seraphine is falling into her in all the ways that matter.

When she pulls back, Ahri has no idea what took over her, hands firmly gripping Seraphine’s waist and keeping them pressed tightly together. “I’m the one who should be sorry,” Ahri says instead of thinking, “For everything that I’ve put you through and everything that I am putting you through—”

She never gets to finish, Seraphine’s hands finding purchase in Ahri’s hair and pulling her back down. Ahri groans before deepening the kiss. Her tongue demands entry and Seraphine is all too willing to accede control. This time when they part, it is Seraphine that speaks, nearly breathless but happy, “You talk too much. And you think too much. Stop doing that.”

Ahri nods mutely before they are kissing again. She’s not sure how Seraphine ends up pressed against the stairs, Ahri straddling her hips and hands pushing against Seraphine’s shoulders, but she definitely isn’t complaining.

Seraphine is so soft, so warm and pliable beneath Ahri’s ministrations that Ahri wants to strip away every layer Seraphine’s built to protect herself until there’s nothing left but the angel in her eyes. She wants to dig deep into Seraphine and have her and hold her for eternity, all of her.

A cutting voice slices through the air before Ahri has any time to get started on any of it, Evelynn making her presence once more known. “Really? On the stairs? You’re blocking traffic, darlings.”

Pulling back from Seraphine with a growl, Ahri’s ire is solely directed at Evelynn for the interruption. The vibrations in her throat grow the closer Evelynn gets, rising in intensity until Evelynn is pressed neatly against her. “Hush. Haven’t you learned to share, gumiho?” Evelynn coos, arms circling Ahri’s waist as she drapes herself over her.

A sharp retort makes its way up Ahri’s throat, but the brief flicker of hesitation across Seraphine’s face from the corner of her eye stays her. She turns back to Seraphine instead, intent on ignoring Evelynn and her wiles. “Don’t worry, Evelynn made sure there’ll be no traffic to speak of for a reason.”

“Huh?”

Embarking on a complete one-eighty, Evelynn doesn’t let Seraphine get another word in, reaching over Ahri to gently tip Seraphine’s chin up until her mouth is shut. “Ahri said not to worry, dear.”

Chin firmly held in Evelynn’s grasp, Seraphine nods, eyes wide and trained on the women before her. She doesn’t say a word, wouldn’t say a word even if she could, Ahri knows. Evelynn has that kind of effect on people.

Despite the silence from Seraphine, Ahri notices the way she winces, body squirming underneath her. It makes Ahri all too aware of the pressure of Evelynn against her back and how much of her weight must be bearing on Seraphine. She pushes backwards, against Evelynn, telling her to ease up on Seraphine until she is standing and offering a hand, “Come on, let’s take this somewhere more forgiving on your back, okay?”

With the room to move, Seraphine stands, stretching out her body while Ahri and Evelynn stare at the way her shirt rides up with the movement, along with her flexing muscles as she makes herself comfortable. She doesn’t seem to notice the attention, instead rolling her head back and accepting Ahri’s hand with a hum, “Sounds good.”

The journey to her room passes Ahri by in a haze of nothingness, all of her concentration solely focused on Seraphine and the warm weight of Seraphine’s hand in her palm. With every breath, Seraphine fills her senses, a clashing mix of bright pink and soft harmonies. Her soul brushes up against Ahri playfully, twisting and turning around Ahri like a foal seeking a playmate.

It doesn’t matter that her efforts are futile because Ahri reaches out every time Seraphine’s soul nears, reaching and grasping and only holding onto a sliver of something before Seraphine melts into nothing within Ahri’s hold. It doesn’t matter because Ahri reaches and grasps and she knows nothing will ever come of it. Perhaps that is why she continues to do so every time a piece of Seraphine’s soul pulls close.

So consumed with her pursuit of Seraphine, Ahri doesn’t notice Evelynn trailing behind them, blurring at the edges into shadow the longer they walk. It feels like an eternity squeezed through a flicker of space, Ahri in a daze before coming back to herself just as her body opens a door and gestures inside. “After you.”

Seraphine enters, followed by Evelynn, then Ahri, who quietly shuts the door behind her. In the quiet of the night, it is just Ahri, and Seraphine, and Evelynn, alone together. No one says a word as Ahri moves to stand beside Seraphine.

In her fascination with Seraphine, Ahri pays Evelynn no mind, only barely flinching when the light flickers on while she takes Seraphine’s hand once more into her own and draws her into a sweet kiss. The moment she does so, a bright flare erupts between them, the part of Seraphine resting within Ahri finally finding its way to Seraphine.

The flare leaves both Ahri and Evelynn blinded, coming and going so quickly Ahri isn’t even sure if it was real.

They’re drawn out of inaction by Seraphine, who stumbles back into Evelynn’s waiting arms at the flash. Over Seraphine’s shoulder, Ahri exchanges a panicked glance with Evelynn.

It was definitely real.

Humans shouldn’t notice something like that though, even of the magnitude between Ahri and Seraphine.

Humans aren’t  _ meant _ to notice things like that.

That was not a human reaction.

_ Seraphine isn’t human. _

The thought strikes her just as Ahri begins to move, surging forward to press Seraphine further into Evelynn and pull her mouth to her own before Ahri has to pull back and keep herself from actually sucking the rest of whatever makes up Seraphine’s soul into herself.  _ Not yet, at least. _

Not until Ahri knows more, but now is not the time to ruminate the specifics of Seraphine’s humanity, or lack thereof. Not when Ahri is so hungry, not when Evelynn is tipping Seraphine’s chin up and pressing sharp kisses into her throat beneath Ahri’s gaze, and most certainly not when Seraphine is reaching for Ahri like a siren looking for a lover.

Seraphine melts into every bit of contact, baring her throat to Evelynn’s kisses and bites and Ahri’s attention in equal measure. The swirling storm of inner conflict inside Ahri is finally quiet, Ahri’s peace with it tenuous at best, but holding fast. Lost in a call she cannot hear, Ahri goes, helpless to resist her desire.

She reaches out, gripping Seraphine’s hips just roughly enough to make her roll into Ahri, Seraphine tugging Ahri ever closer to her. The only sign of time passing is the intensity with which Seraphine’s soul bears on Ahri the longer they kiss, reaching and reaching, every connection sending a shockwave of sparks through Ahri. Every time they touch, Seraphine’s soul lingers just a little bit longer, resists just a little bit harder when Ahri pulls away. The pain of the loss is nothing compared to the sheer completion Ahri feels at the connection.

The effect isn’t limited to Ahri alone, she notices when pulling away. Evelynn looks like a woman ascended, wisping shadows clouding her form with Seraphine as the focal point. Within Seraphine’s thrall, Evelynn is nearly falling over herself in pursuit of Seraphine and an irrational burst of jealousy fills Ahri at the sight, her feelings far too muddled to decipher the target of her envy. She settles with both and moves into action, pulling Seraphine away from Evelynn and close to her. Hands settling behind Seraphine, Ahri works with single-minded intensity to rid Seraphine of her clothes and take her for herself.

Behind Seraphine, Ahri catches sight of Evelynn, watching with an amused smile. Her movements stop, but Evelynn only waves her hand moving to sit on a chair facing them. “Don’t stop on my account,” she drawls, “Don’t stop at all.”

Ahri huffs, but she continues stripping Seraphine out of her clothes until her hands are roaming along smooth skin, Ahri staring at the angel before her. “You’re beautiful,” she says with a choked gasp, reaching for Seraphine and pulling her over. “God you’re so beautiful.”

They tumble onto her bed, Seraphine above Ahri in her lap. Reverently, Ahri traces the sharp angles of Seraphine’s jaw with her hands, following the lines down her collarbone until she is cupping full breasts in her hands.

Seraphine whimpers at the movement, eyes fluttering shut and leaning into Ahri’s touch with a sigh. “Please.”

Ahri stops, gazing at the wonder that is Seraphine. “Please what?” she asks, waiting until Seraphine gives voice to the coiling need she can feel waiting to burst free. “What do you want?”

Eyes flashing open, Seraphine’s stares at Ahri with an immeasurable ocean of trust, meeting her gaze and refusing to back down. “You,” Seraphine says firmly. There are promises intertwined within her words, a promise and a threat that she cannot even imagine. “And Evelynn.”

She looks back at Evelynn, who is no longer pinned to their plane of existence, a smoking mess of darkness with twin pairs of golden eyes trained on them. “I want you all,” Seraphine exhales, wrapping her arms firmly around Ahri and looking at her with sweet, pleading eyes, “You won’t deny me, right?”

For the quietest of moments, Ahri closes her eyes. Then, with a growl, she opens them, a supernatural glow emanating from them as Evelynn returns to her physical body. Their eyes meet before Evelynn inclines her head. “Of course not,” Ahri promises, “I could never.”

At Evelynn’s savage grin, Ahri takes a taut nipple into her mouth, one hand bracing Seraphine against her while the other reaches for the heat between her thighs. Let Evelynn think what she will, but Ahri is not doing this for her. Everything she is doing now is for Seraphine and Seraphine alone.

Seraphine whines with the first press of Ahri’s fingers against her, hips bucking into the touch. Ahri holds her fast, taking her time to explore Seraphine until her hand comes away a dripping mess.

At the loss of contact, Seraphine cries out, music to Ahri’s ears with every word, “Please, please, please, don’t tease, don’t tease.”

Ahri pulls back, Seraphine a vision before her with every plea. Something in Ahri breaks at the sight, a part of her pulling away to cling onto the enchantress that has bewitched her. She watches in wide-eyed wonder as her fingers sink easily into Seraphine, pulling endless whimpers from her pliant body as Seraphine’s head flies back with a brush of Ahri’s thumb against her clit.

“Perfect,” Ahri breathes, watching Seraphine fall apart before her eyes. “You’re taking me so well,” she says, every thrust of her hand accompanied by a matching movement of Seraphine’s hips, the two falling into a dance of their own design.

Seraphine rises and falls, racing towards a peak that Ahri herself can feel, higher and higher until with a twist of her hand, Seraphine shouts, the room turning pitch-black, and the world shatters into an endless storm of infinite pieces.

Ahri comes back to herself an eon and a moment later, her hand a mess and Seraphine too. A flicker in the corner of her eye reveals Evelynn, coalescing behind Seraphine and providing a weight that Seraphine slumps into with a groan. “Good god, I think my soul was fucked right out of me.”

Evelynn looks like she wants to comment, but Ahri knows Seraphine is closer to the truth than she might believe. She isn’t exactly sure what happened, but somehow, Seraphine had put her soul back together, taking what was rightfully hers and melding it back into herself. Ahri feels strangely bereft, like the part of Seraphine that was once hers left a physical mark of its presence before returning to where it belonged.

(She doesn’t say anything about it, however.)

(Evelynn does all the talking for her.)

Lashers curving around Seraphine’s body, Evelynn murmurs into Seraphine’s skin, “Well, I should hope not. How would you ever survive round two otherwise?”

Laughing breathlessly, Seraphine falls into Evelynn. Her head turns up to stare at Evelynn adoringly. “Round two? I’m not even sure how I survived round one.”

Hand snaking between Seraphine’s legs, Evelynn smirks when Seraphine jumps at the touch, lashers holding her fast while Ahri watches. If Seraphine in her lap was a vision, then Seraphine in her lap held by Evelynn is a gift from the heavens themselves.

“How are you feeling?” Evelynn asks, gentle and reassuring as she rubs meaningless circles along Seraphine’s hips. “Tired, sore, too much?”

Seraphine blushes at the question, turning her head more and burrowing further into Evelynn, but Evelynn doesn’t let that slide. A hand catches Seraphine’s jaw, gripping it and forcing Seraphine to face her. “Don’t hide from me, Sera. I’m not a mind reader,” she chides lightly, “so you have to tell me how you’re feeling, okay?”

Continuing to stare, Seraphine nods, tilting her head to settle into the dip between Evelynn’s shoulder and chest without breaking eye contact. “Okay.”

Evelynn hums, holding onto Seraphine. “Good girl.”

Seraphine’s blush deepens.

Ahri watches, knowing full well the effect of Evelynn can have on someone. She smiles at the effortless way Evelynn handles Seraphine, not with kid gloves, but with an awareness of her youth and brightness with which she sees the world. It warms her heart in a way not typically reminiscent of Evelynn, but Ahri embraces the sight of her lover opening herself to another.

“So,” Evelynn asks again, “how are you feeling, Seraphine?”

Closing her eyes, Seraphine basks in Evelynn’s embrace before replying. “I’m good, Evelynn. Sore, but in a good way. Like climbing a mountain for the first time.”

At those words, Evelynn’s grin turns wicked. Her lashers release their grip on Seraphine, instead tracing intricate trails along Seraphine’s body while Evelynn settles Seraphine in her own lap. “Wonderful,” she purrs. “Why don’t we help you down, then. Right, gumiho?”

Mutely, Ahri nods, watching the way Evelynn’s lashers move, as if they have minds of their own during their exploration of Seraphine’s body. A soft, barely discernible moan escapes Seraphine, startling her into blinking her eyes wide open as she watches Evelynn’s lashers. “Wow,” Seraphine whispers, entranced with their movements while hands reach out to grasp onto one.

She grabs one with two hands, holding the solid mass in her grip.

At the contact, Evelynn starts and Ahri watches, waiting for Evelynn’s reaction. Nobody has ever gone for Evelynn’s lasher like this, reaching and holding onto the most physical representation of Evelynn’s demonic nature.

Suddenly Seraphine begins to stroke along the lasher. The swirls of shadow begin to move furiously, and Evelynn starts, nearly lurching away, but Seraphine’s grip on her is just as tight as Evelynn’s hold on Seraphine.

“Oh.” Seraphine ducks her head, releasing the lasher. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think that would happen.”

In response, Evelynn groans, on the edge of pain and something else, but she waves it off like it’s nothing. “Don’t worry about it, Seraphine. I just didn’t expect that.”

Ahri snorts.

Evelynn’s head whips towards her, a firm glare freezing Ahri in place. An ear twitches, but nothing is said while Evelynn scrutinizes Ahri. The whole time, Ahri has to push back the urge to bare her throat and give in to Evelynn’s will. Not now.

Eventually, Evelynn relaxes, arms once more encircling Seraphine as she sits back. “Well then, as you were.” Her words are directed at Seraphine, but Evelynn’s eyes bore into Ahri’s with a spark of challenge.

Ahri has never been one to ignore a challenge.

“Ready for more?” She asks, waiting for permission before moving.

Seraphine nods.

Ahri grins and gets to work. Spreading Seraphine’s legs, Ahri settles between them, her breath catching in her throat when she looks up because Seraphine looks at Ahri with so much faith, so much blind trust that she has no idea what to do with, but she wants to. She wants to know, wants to be what Seraphine needs because Seraphine deserves so much, so much more than Ahri can possibly be.

Before her thoughts can take over, Seraphine draws Ahri back into the present, arching her back and pressing herself into Ahri. At the same moment, Evelynn speaks, a teasing drawl to match her questing hands mapping the planes of Seraphine’s body, “Don’t keep her waiting now, gumiho.”

Ahri growls, unsure of why Evelynn is bringing out these feelings in her, but she feels like Evelynn is treading on turf that is decidedly not hers. Which is absurd, not in the least because Seraphine is not property, but Ahri feels owed a sense of possessiveness when a part of Seraphine was sitting so warmly in Ahri’s chest for the past few years. Instead of giving voice to those thoughts, Ahri moves, burying her head between welcoming thighs.

The first touch of her mouth against Seraphine sends Seraphine’s hips bucking upwards, lashers having to wrap around Seraphine’s hips to keep her down. Ahri hums her appreciation before diving back in, tongue carefully stroking through Seraphine, up along her folds until Ahri finds her way to Seraphine’s clit.

She doesn’t hold back, sucking lightly and swirling her tongue around the tip while fingers dig bruises into pale white flesh until Seraphine begins to thrash underneath her. A long, drawn out whine is pulled out of Seraphine when Ahri moves back, devolving into a whimper when two fingers slide inside of her. “Go-od, please, Ahri, don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Ahri murmurs into soft skin, nearly crying out herself at the feel of warm, wet walls clamping down around her. She looks up, and then Evelynn’s hands are joining her, one burying itself into her hair while the other begins to draw slow circles on Seraphine’s clit.

Something breaks then, and Seraphine’s reaction is instantaneous, a sharp, aborted jolt of her hips that Evelynn has to hold down and a long, drawn out moan. In turn, Evelynn lets out a hiss, a groan escaping her lips as well. “Oh fuck. Good girl, Ahri, oh god fuck yes, such a good girl, Ahri,” Evelynn encourages, her voice a breathy whisper in the air.

Ahri whines in response, tails lashing side to side the more praise falls from Evelynn’s lips, raising her head slightly to see what is making Evelynn react the way she is.

The sight before Ahri stuns her, Seraphine’s head tucked into Evelynn’s chest, the two of them deep in a trance of their own making, Seraphine’s eyes screwed tightly shut while Evelynn’s golden eyes reflect into the light. Ahri whimpers, a wave of pure pleasure rising and crashing inside her, sending her straight back to Seraphine’s core with a single-minded purpose.

The part of Evelynn’s soul that Ahri holds within her is falling apart, echoing sensations traveling along their bond until Ahri understands what Seraphine is doing. Her fingers pull back and Seraphine sobs at the loss, Evelynn’s eyes flaring black.

Ahri smirks, finally in control for the first time tonight.

A sharp bite into Seraphine’s thigh followed by a rough thrust of her tongue inside Seraphine graces Ahri with twin shouts, music to her ears as Ahri drives Seraphine towards her climax, and Evelynn by extension of Seraphine.

It’s a heady thought, to know that Ahri is fucking both Seraphine and Evelynn at once, Evelynn using Seraphine for her own pleasure, and it only makes her work harder, push harder until the hand in her hair is guiding her movements with sharp tugs and rough murmurs of encouragement. Through the haze that falls over her the longer she works, Ahri isn’t able to discern if it is Seraphine or Evelynn speaking, but she doesn’t have it in herself to care.

Ahri isn’t aware of when the world falls apart, but she bears witness to its reformation, raising herself up to watch when everything falls away before Evelynn puts herself back together in a sizzling rush of shadow and Seraphine collapses in a burst of light.

Suddenly, Ahri is warm, too warm as the light from Seraphine draws itself away and towards Ahri, pushing itself into her and settling within a corner of her heart. Ahri jolts, already reaching for Seraphine and pushing the warmth away, but a hand on her wrist stops her.

“It’s yours,” Seraphine mumbles before drifting off into sleep, “It’s always been yours.”

With Evelynn’s eyes on her, Ahri blinks, once, twice, before a brilliant smile overtakes her features and she settles herself beside Seraphine, hands intertwined with the two people’s whose souls she will always carry with her.  _ It’s always been mine. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a wrap (I hope) thanks for everyone who stuck through with the my lovingly dubbed videogame kpop monsterfucking fic. I'm over on tumblr @ehemond if anyone wants to scream about more monsterfucking.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story: this was supposed to be only 10k of monster trash but uh...it's looking more like 20k right now.


End file.
